Faith Continuation
by SarahLouise89
Summary: Chapter 42 onwards of my story 'Faith'...Michael and Sara story
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you guys! I cant find what is wrong, but each time i post i get an error message, i've emailed fanfiction but not heard anything :-( my story will get lower and lower to the bottom of the PB stories...unless i create a new one that is the same story but i call it part 2 and see if it works?**_

 _ **Anyway...;-)**_

Daylight broke through the outhouse window waking Sara up. She was in the double bed, nothing on under the sheets and she moved her arm gently out to find that Michael wasn't there. A sudden fear came through her and she rose, pulling the sheet round her and looking up around the room. He wasn't there either. Then the sound of water running and she clutched the sheet to her chest, he was in the bathroom.

The door opened and Michael came out, but stopped and leaned against the door frame. He was shirtless, the scars from his first set of tattoos still clear. These other ones were only on his arms and hands. It may have been 7 years, however his physic was broader and stronger. He still had his side bandaged from the gash on his side.

She noticed his eyes run from one of her legs that was delicately positioned out from underneath the sheet, all along her body to her face.

"What?" she asked curiously, her hair was swept to the side and must have looked a mess.

He didn't say anything for a moment, instead just stared at her. It gave her tingles. Their rarely had time together when he would look at her the way he was right now, he cleared his throat, "Just admiring the view"

Sara felt herself blush, "Must have been since Fox River when you flirted with me like that"

Michael pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards her in the bed, "If i'd had known what was under that lab coat back then-"

"Oh yeah? What would you have done Scofield?" she questioned. Calling him by his last name reminded her so much of Fox River and their time together. She would usually use it when she felt like she was getting too close to him and wanted to detach herself emotionally from him. Something she struggled with daily. He always managed to draw her back in.

He sat down on the bed and faced her, "Think i would have got into a few more fights in the yard to get back in that infirmary"

Sara giggled and slowly moved off the bed with the sheet wrapped around her. Michael's hand went out and caught hers, "Where you going?"

She turned more to face him, she leaned down and kissed his gently. They stayed like that for a while before she pulled away and stroked his face, "I should get ready"

Michael still had a hold of her hand when she tried to pull away, "No" he smirked shaking his head and pulled her back. Pulling her on top of him, "orffphh"

"Oh please Michael, i probably weigh less then i did 7 years ago" she chuckled on top of him, "stop being a baby"

"Ahh," the smirk on her face disappeared when she looked down at him, "yeah your probably right. But i think i might have just pulled a stitch" it was only then she noticed one of his hands was holding his side.

"Oh my god Michael," she quickly got off him, tucking the sheet in under her arms and going to the cabinet with her medical supplies in, "i'm so sorry"

"Don't be sorry, we were having fun," he told her, moving up the bed and clutching his side, placing himself at the top of the headboard, "when's the last time we could say that?"

He was right. They rarely got a chance to be carefree and happy. Their time together was always so precious, "I only have numbing solution, i don't have anymore anaesthetic"

"It's fine Sara," he agreed and she made her way over to him, placing the vile of numbing agent into the needle. She pulled back the gauze and saw one had popped open and it was bleeding a little.

"This is going to sting" she told him.

"I have a high tolerance for pain. You know that" she stopped what she was doing and looked up, he had a smirk on his face. Saying the exact words he had used in the motel in Gila. He truly had been asking her to go with him to South America. But that fear of the unknown and trusting someone that had lied to her, she had left. Only to be caught by Kellerman...putting more doubt in her mind again about trusting him.

She however came back to the conversation and gave him a smile, "You already got me into bed Michael Scofield. There's no need to go down memory lane"

She inserted the needle into the skin around the cut, he hardly moved. Then she started to get the stitches ready. She felt Michael's eyes on her the whole time, "You still love it don't you?" he asked.

She nodded, "Of course i do Michael. It was my passion. It still is. I work now and again at a little clinic. Nothing big, but enough to still keep my love for it alive" she always felt herself get happier when she talked about practising medicine again, "i get to meet new people, help them, and sometimes," she placed the first stitch into Michael and started to go over what had already been there, "sometimes people i would never expect"

She looked up at Michael and he looked confused, "What do you mean?" Sara had realised he knew nothing about T-Bag visiting her at the clinic and wasn't sure it would be the right time, but as always Michael knew when something was wrong, "Sara" he gentle touched her wrist to stop her.

She sighed, "Michael you have to promise not to get upset"

Immediately that got his back up, "What is it?" his concern growing.

She sighed, "After Lincoln came to me with your picture," she took a breath remember that moment. Convinced it was photo shopped, "i honestly didn't believe him. But he told me who gave it to him" her eyes met Michael's and he was frozen looking at her, "not long after that, he visited me at the clinic," Michael still hadn't moved, he knew, "T-Bag"

She saw him swallow, but he wasn't blinking, slowly he raised his hand and caressed the side of her cheek. Running his finger over the place she still had a very tiny scar. The scar that T-Bag had left after he had slapped her in the loft before Michael rescued her. It was so small no one knew it was there. But Michael did. He was focused on that scar, gently touching it, " _ **Promise me**_ " the words caught in his throat, it was a low dark whisper, " _ **promise me, he didn't touch you**_ "

She was quick to assure him, "No he didn't. He told me about those people following me. He warned me. He only talked to me Michael"

Michael closed his eyes for a brief moment, "I don't know what i would have done if-"

"Hey, no, don't do that. Nothing happened. He left and said he didn't want to hurt me...in the end i believe it. I haven't seen him since" trying to make sure Michael didn't get upset over T-Bag being close to her again.

He shook his head, "You know when i sent that photo to him. I thought he would go to Kellerman or Linc...turns out i just let him to you" he sounded disappointed in himself.

"Focus on today Michael. The future. Nothing happened and im fine. If anything, him warning me made me more prepared for those people" she wasn't saying she was thankful to T-Bag, because she didn't think she ever could be. She looked down and placed the final stitch in.

"Thank you" he whispered, moving closer to her and kissing her gently.

Moments like this were what she had missed and craved for 7 years. Now they were going to be taken away again. He was the other half of her, missing all those years. She truly believed he completed her. Now what was around the corner, she was more scared then ever of losing that part of her again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well i think it worked! So you will just have to all follow this story and comment from here! Maybe the other story got corrupted somehow? I didn't know how to fix it, but i wasn't going to let it stop me from posting this story!**_

 ** _Thank you all who are now following and reviewing again!_**

Sara was sat at the breakfast bar in her kitchen, the bags were at the door and she watched as Michael and Mike played in the yard together. Kicking a soccer ball around. Mike chatting away to his Father.

"I don't want to leave Lincoln" she whispered watching her family together.

Lincoln was with her, keeping her company while Mike and Michael got time together alone before they left.

"I know," Lincoln agreed, "but Michael's first concern is always you and Mike. Having you here, it will pull his focus. As much as he wants you to stay at the same time"

Sara nodded, "We still stick to the plan of going to the hospital first?" she asked him.

"We drive you to the hospital to drop off the DNA samples and came back, he should be here by then" he agreed. Him being Kellerman. Something she was still worrying about. She didn't trust him, but it appeared Michael and Lincoln did.

There was a sudden knock at the front door, and both of them looked to each other with worry, he started to stand and his raised his hand, "Stay here" he told her. Paul wasn't due for another few hours. So she wasn't sure who that could be. He then disappeared into the hall and Sara stood, placing her hand on her stomach that was doing somersaults. The last time someone was at the door it was Poseidon's henchmen.

Right then the door to the yard opened and Mike and Michael walked in. Mike with a big smile on his face, "Mom! Dad is good at soccer too, i knew it got it from somewhere!" he came close to her and she pulled him in closing to her and he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up to her with concern, "Mom?"

"What's wrong?" Michael asked approaching, with a similar look like Mike.

"Someone's at the door. Lincoln's gone to get it" she whispered quietly as Michael took her hand and squeezed it, before pulling away and start to head towards the hallway, "no Michael"

He turned back to her, unsure of what to do. She didn't want him hurt again. He was still in pain and his side was fragile. Lincoln had more of chance of handling whoever was at the door right now then Michael.

"Don't worry," the familiar voice appeared and it was Sucre with Lincoln behind him, "pretty sure i got a full frisking before entering"

Lincoln grunted behind him, "I wouldn't frisk you if my life depended on it" and he walked past him and sat back down at the breakfast bar like nothing had happened.

Michael looked to Sucre and they both embraced, "You good Papi?" Fernando asked him, patting him on the back.

"I'm good Papi" Michael responded and they pulled away, he then looked to Sara and Mike as he spoke, "really good"

Sara gave him a soft smile as Mike released her and ran over to his Father. Instantly without thinking Michael picked him up. Sara was about to say something, but he seemed ok and had placed his on on the opposite side to his wound. Mike placed a hand around Michael's neck and she placed her hand on her heart. They had bonded so quickly. Mike never liked much physical contact with people he didn't know. But the time they had spent together was clear.

"You wanna show Fernando here how to dribble?" Michael asked Mike and he nodded with excitement.

"Ah you two aint got nothing on me" Fernando stated with confidence and walked towards to back door to the yard.

"Let's make it 2 on 2" Lincoln stated and get up, leaving too.

Michael, still with Mike in his arms turned to Sara, "You wanna join?" he asked with a smirk and raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah Mom we still need a referee!" he beamed.

She smiled at them both and stood up, she walked over to the key rack and picked up a whistle that was on there. During the last few years, now and again the coach would be sick or couldn't look after the team so the parents would take it in turns to coach them. Therefore the whistle was always on the side ready for it.

She raised it to her mouth and blew it quickly and smiled as they squinted at the noise, "Just call me ref"

"Oh. I forgot you got like this" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Got like what exactly?" she opened her mouth pretending to be surprised.

Michael put Mike down and he causually shrugged his shoulders, "Officious"

Sara genuinely had an open mouth this time at the shock of him saying that, "Michael Lincoln Scofield where did you learn that word?!"

Michael was chuckling next to her, she turned her head to him and gave him a look and he stopped abruptly, "Mike your Mom is not-"

"Bossy or domineering i know" he smiled at his Dad and faced his Mom, "i just like when i get that reaction from you"

"Right get out that door, before i get bossy and domineering on you" she joked and gently tapped his back. He laughed his way out the door to where Lincoln and Fernando were.

She shook her head but smiled at the same time, Michael chuckled, but looked out the window to his son that he just disappeared and a seriousness fell over him, "He has your smile and eyes" it stopped her from laughing as soon as she had started. He turned back to her and slid his hand along her cheek, "his eyes are your colour and shape" he stated staring into hers.

Sara cleared her throat, "I never noticed before" she admitted.

"You wouldn't," he told her, "you spend so much time trying to find me in him that you completely miss that he has more of you in him then you realise"

It was probably true, from the moment he was born she looked for any piece of Michael she could find. Because if he wasn't there with her, at least she had memories of him and seeing him in their son. Mannerisms, the way he spoke, the way he thought about things. It was all Michael.

"Thank you for saying that" she stated quietly. She appreciated someone pointing it out to her, and what better person to point it out to her then the person that knew her the most in the world. Who could even make that comment.

"He has your humour too" he smiled. Obviously reflecting on that moment when he was teasing her.

She giggled, "Come on. Let's go and spend some time with our family" she ran her hand down his arm and clasped her hand in his. Because right now, all she wanted to do with spend that time with them. She didn't know when they would be back and it was all becoming too real to face.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Well how funny. I had so many reivews come through on email that i had never seen before, and some i had! How strange! Fanfiction is playing with us! Anyway thank you all again! So many of you have followed and Favorited this, i'm very thankful! Hopefully i can get the same following as before! Think you all might like this chapter..._**

Sara and Lincoln were packing the car after Sucre left and had said his goodbyes for now. Not before agreeing to all meet up together once this was all over. He would help the guys bring Poseidon down, but for now Sara wouldn't see him for a while. A vacation for them all. She really hoped they would all be able to take that together.

Packing the car was making it real. They were going away for a while, to an unknown place.

Paul had arrived a while ago and was putting the last of the bags in the trunk. Lincoln approached Sara as she watched with suspicion, Paul on his phone.

"Sara"

She faced Lincoln, unaware she had been watching Paul this whole time.

"You alright?" he asked her, looking behind him at where she was staring.

Sara nodded quickly, "Yeah, i'm fine" she told him. Telling either of them that she felt unsure about going with Paul, was not what they needed right now. After everything she gave herself some back up by packing the gun she kept behind a photo in the study.

Lincoln looked back at her, "It will be fine. Trust me"

He may have helped them so far. But trust was difficult with Paul. She had also never been alone with him since their first meeting again when she asked him for help with Michael. Now Michael was back, everything else came back to her. The memories of all the bad things had had done.

She nodded and out the corner of her eye she spotted Michael and Mike appear on the porch. Michael's arm was round Mike, they had clearly started to say their goodbyes. She was pleased they had their time together. She craved that for them both so much. Lincoln headed up the porch to them, and there stood all her family. She sighed. She felt happy. But another part of her was cautious as what was to come.

"Hey Mom!" Mike waved from the porch.

She smiled at her son, "Hi baby" she said it quieter. As more time went on the uncertainty rose, out the corner of her eye Paul was watching while on the phone. She wasn't able to hear what he was saying. Instead she looked to Michael was was watching her, he looked concerned so told Mike to stay on the porch with Lincoln as he made his way over to her.

"Sara somethings wrong," he stated taking her elbow that was crossed over her chest, "your worried. What is it?"

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when a car entered her driveway. No one else was due. She had a fear go through her. She started to move, but Michael stopped her. She frowned at him and he looked back to the car.

"LJ!" Mike cried from the porch and ran down the stairs to his cousin.

She couldnt believe it. LJ was here. Why?

LJ with a smile on his face picked Mike up with glee and spun him round, "Ahh buddy!" he put him down and ruffled his hair, he then got lower, "you been good?"

"I think so," Mike smiled about to speak again when LJ rose as he spotted the rest of his family behind his cousin.

Sara shook her head in shock and looked to Michael and now Lincoln who had walked down the stairs and enveloped his son into a massive hug.

"Ah its so good to see you" Lincoln said squeezing him tightly.

They pulled away and LJ's eyes fell on Michael, "Your really here" he stated in awe and came closer, "God your really here" he said and grabbed Michael, both of them in a tight embrace. They were like that for a moment until they pulled away, "when Dad called me, i couldn't believe it. But he explained everything. I'm so sorry you were away so long Uncle Mike"

Michael nodded, "I'm back now" he placed a hand on his cheek and patted it, "i'm back now" he repeated.

LJ then looked to Sara and beamed, she however was still in shock, "Sweetie what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Do i not get a hug Aunt Sara?" he laughed, opening up his arms.

"Of course you do" she whispered sincerely and kissed him on the cheek, giving him a warm hug.

When they travelled to Puerto Rico after escaping, they met up with LJ. They all spent a lot of time together. From that day on, LJ called her 'Aunt Sara'. Something she cherished. She had no other family and this was it. Mike, Lincoln and LJ became her family. So LJ calling her that gave her another purpose. They became close, she helped him with his studies and choosing what to do next. He trusted her opinion and valued their time together.

She felt LJ go stiff and pulled away from him, she saw the look in his eyes and realised he was looking over her shoulder at Paul who was just getting off the phone.

" _ **What the hell is he doing here?!**_ " he cried starting to round past Sara and head to him. Lincoln however was straight on it and pulled him back, restraining him.

Memories of what Michael had told her. Paul killing LJ's Mom, came to the surface to her. It wasn't just her he effected, it was others too. Deep wounds. LJ had lost his Mother at the hands of this man. She couldn't bear to think what was going through LJ's mind seeing him here.

Paul came closer and raised his hands, "LJ-"

"Save it!" he shouted.

Sara looked down to Mike who looked worried, "Baby why don't you go inside for a moment? Make sure you got everything"

He looked up at her, "I get it Mom" he told her. Knowing she was asking him to leave because he shouldn't witness or be a part of this exchange.

"Thank you" she whispered and kissed him on the head.

As he passed Michael ruffled his hair, "Good boy"

Mike entered the house and Sara looked to LJ whose chest was moving up and down, "Seriously why is he here?" LJ asked.

She was going to say it, but didn't want to. Now she didn't understand it herself. Saying the words made her realise how wrong it sounded, "He's taking us to a safe house" she frowned as she said it.

LJ's eyes grew wide as he looked to his Uncle and Father, "What?! Your letting this psycho take Aunt Sara and Mike to an unknown location?!"

Sara was worried how Michael was going to break it to him, but instead she heard something different, " _ **No**_ "

Her head whipped round to Michael. No? What was going on? LJ looked just as confused as she was.

"No?" Paul questioned behind him, and Michael ignored him, looking directly at his nephew.

Michael spoke again, "How many bedrooms does your place have again?" he asked him and it hit her.

"2 why?" LJ was a smart boy, but he obviously wasn't getting where this was going.

He turned to Paul even though he directed every word to LJ, "Can you take Sara and Mike home with you?"

Sara closed her eyes and looked down, he had this planned and never told her. All the worrying about going with Paul. It didn't matter.

"Of course i can" LJ stated with confidence.

"Good" Michael stated.

"What is going on here?" Paul asked, "the kid shows up and suddenly i'm not taking them anymore? You do realise if he hadn't of turned up i would have taken them to the safe house?"

Michael shook his head, "No you wouldn't," he told him, "i never had any intention of letting you take my wife and son to a location i didn't know about"

Michael started to turn back round when Paul spoke, "Wow, your quite the actor playing me like that. Getting what you wanted from me. Pick and choosing when you used me"

Michael stopped and turned back to him. However Sara spoke, "Wasn't your name _**Lance**_ when i first met you?" she questioned. It shut him up. Pretending to be gay and joining an AA meeting to keep tabs on her to see if Michael would contact her. This man had a cheek to say anything like that. She could say so much more. But held back.

"So i cant be trusted now is that it?" Paul asked.

Michael smirked, it was a knowing one, "No Paul. The one thing i _**don't**_ trust with you is my wife and son", he turned to Sara, "I'm sorry i didn't tell you" he whispered.

"No its ok. Id rather this. Trust me" she was thankful. Now if the thought about it, Michael and Lincoln had said for the past few days that ' _ **he**_ ' was coming. They never said Paul.

"We called LJ the moment we knew Michael as alright here," Lincoln spoke, filling her in, "we didn't tell LJ that it was for _**this**_ reason. But he's been travelling since"

"As soon as Dad called telling me Uncle Mike was back i knew i had to come back and be with my family. I'm happy to do this Aunt Sara" LJ told her assuredly.

She nodded, it all made sense now.

"Well good luck taking these people down without me," Paul spoke, "your just lost your inside man" he told him and opened the door to his car.

"My son is parked behind you dummy. Some exit that would be" Lincoln spoke with a smirk.

It clearly annoyed Paul who slammed his door shut and turned back to them all in anger, "What do you people want from me?!" he shouted.

Michael, calmly as ever approached him, " _ **I don't trust you with my wife**_ " he told him, "not after you created that tape and framed by brother," she knew where this was heading, "killed my nephews Mother," Paul looked disturbed by what Michael was relaying to him, "then followed Sara. Befriended her. Lied to her. Tried to _**kill**_ her on more then one occasion..."

"Look-"

"No" Michael told him, "i said i don't _**trust**_ you with my wife" he told him again, "but that doesn't mean we don't _**need**_ you"

Paul chuckled and shook his head, "Your not serious? Why would i help you now? I don't trust _**you**_! You clearly just said yourself that you don't trust _**me**_!"

Michael smirked, "Great. We don't trust _**you**_. You don't trust _**us**_ " he took his time, "appears were back where we started"

Back to all those years ago. It was true. Some of it was water under the bridge. But all of them had been effected somehow by this man.

"Your owe our family a lot Paul" Michael told him.

Paul stood and considered Michael's words, "And what do i get if i help you?"

Michael didn't answer for a moment, "True redemption is seized when you accept the future consequences for your past mistakes," it couldn't be more true, "forgiveness is the first step on the road to redemption Paul," he told him, "help us and you might get that forgiveness"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so glad you are all getting notifications now! Just hope others find the rest of the story as well! So next chapter up, please keep letting me know you are enjoying it! Of course i do it for myself, but knowing how much you guys are loving it, makes me love it even more. I'm also glad you love having LJ back!**_

It seemed fate didn't want her and Mike to leave. Another thing was stopping them. LJ turning up was amazing. They all needed time together as a family. He shouldn't have to disappear so quickly with them without spending more time with his Uncle. They had spent a few hours together. Michael wanting to know what LJ was doing with his life now. Pride beamed from him as LJ told him what he did.

They were sat in the living room together for one last time.

"I've always said," Lincoln nodded, a sadness coming over him, "Veronica would be proud" his voice caught. Probably one Lincoln's weakness's. She was so sad for him that his childhood sweetheart was murdered in cold blood because of the company. It rang true what these people could do from that moment on wards. They were ruthless and would take out anyone the brothers held dear.

"She would" Michael nodded in agreement and patting LJ on the shoulder. LJ becoming a lawyer in Chicago and living out his dreams were what Michael and Lincoln wanted for him.

"I'm glad i got to meet her," Sara stated, "even if it was only once" Veronica had visited her and asked her to look in Lincoln's case before his execution in Fox River. She had drive. She admired that.

Lincoln cleared his throat, "I suppose we should get Mike ready huh?" he questioned. Obviously not wanting to talk about Veronica anymore. It was probably too painful for him, "i'll go get him" and with that he left the room.

Michael watched his brother go and frowned, he looked back to Sara, "I'm going to make sure he's alright" he told her. Knowing what effect that conversation may have had on him.

"Ok," Sara nodded, as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder as he passed her out the room.

"How you coping with this?" LJ asked, bringing her attention back on him.

She sighed with a small smile, "My husband comes back from the dead after 7 years?" she questioned, "i'm adjusting" she nodded, "i never thought i would see him again LJ"

LJ leaned over and took her hand, "But he's back right? And why he was away. He was protecting you and Mikey. The whole time...it's what Uncle Mike does" he shrugged. He had witnessed first hand what lengths his Uncle would go to for his family.

"LJ, he has stop for a moment sometimes," she started, "he has to stop and let us help and **_think_** for him. He's not the only one willing to sacrifice for his family" every time Michael put them first instead of himself, Sara felt the guilt way up. He did so much. It was time for them to give back.

LJ must have seen her mind ticking over, "Aunt Sara what is it?" he asked.

"I've just thought of something," she told him, "but let me talk to your Uncle first?"

LJ nodded, but still unsure. Just on cue Michael entered the room again and Sara stood, "Everything alright?" he asked her as she neared him.

"Mike can go with LJ" Sara told him.

Michael however instantly shook his head, "Your _**both**_ going with LJ"

"Michael listen to me for a moment," she asked, grabbing his arms and getting him to look at her, "we will know where it is. Where he is. We know he's with family and in safe hands-"

"-And what about you?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"I stay here with you-"

"No," Michael shook his head and pulled away from her grasp.

"Uncle Mike. Hear her out" LJ commented from the sofa. She gave a look over to him and nodded. Thanking him.

Michael took it on board, "I'm sorry Sara," he spoke quietly, "i just," his words caught, "it's too dangerous"

"Who says it will be?" she questioned, "i have my husband" and she came closer to him, taking his face gently in her hands, "my brother in law," she looked into his eyes, "and all his close friends here to protect me"

Michael closed his eyes at her touch, "I cant lose you. Not _**now**_ ," he whispered, emotion coming over him. They still hadn't fully talked about what he went through alone all those years. The torment of not knowing where her and Mike were. She had to make allowances, "not after _**everything**_ "

"You wont," she told him adamantly,"you need me Michael," she wanted to get across to him what having her there would mean, "i can get that information from the hospital, be around to get the results," but it wasn't just that, "and you need me to be by your side. We always said we would finish this together. Nothing will stop that" she moved up as his head was still lowered and kissed his forehead.

He sighed heavily, he didn't say yes but she knew he was coming round to the idea.

"Michael you have to let us help you. Not just physically, but mentally. That's not a burden you should hold on your shoulders alone. That's what family is for, to share that burden" she whispered.

He nodded and sniffed, he looked up at her and gave her a chaste kiss, "Only if Mike is ok with it too" he told her.

She sighed with relief that he come round to the idea and nodded, "Of course" she agreed. But she sensed time away with his cousin would be what he would love and enjoy. He would be safe. That's what mattered. Then they could finally end this the way it should have always been. Together.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you all! Love hearing from you all. I am so excited about the episode on Tuesday! Our reunion is coming! Here is the next chapter...**_

Sara and Michael decided they would ask Mike together about going with LJ. Telling him wasn't an option. He had to want to go with him. If he said no, Sara promised Michael she would go with him. She didn't want Mike to feel unsure at all about it.

They approached his door and knocked on it, Lincoln had left already and was downstairs with LJ catching up some more. Something she knew Lincoln would be thankful for. He had gone down a dark path when she married Jacob, and he had distanced himself. Apparently not having much contact with LJ. Now that would all change.

She pushed opened the door and Mike was sat with his legs crossed on the bed with his headphones in. He lifted his head and saw his parents enter.

"Are we leaving now?" he asked, taking off his headphones.

Sara turned to Michael and he nodded, closing the door behind him, "Mike we want to ask you something" he asked his son, and both of them sat at the end of the bed.

"Come closer baby" Sara said, patting the space in-between her and Michael.

He moved off the bed and sat between them. Sara idly ran her hands through his hair and kissed him.

He then looked up at Michael, "She's doing that thing when she has something to tell me and kisses my hair Dad"

Michael chuckled at his son and ruffled his hair, "Your very astute" he nodded, "we both have something we want to ask you. And Mike, i promise whatever answer you give. Its the right one"

They needed to make that clear to him. Either answer would be the one they went with, whatever Mike felt comfortable with.

"Ok" he answered hesitantly.

Michael looked to Sara and she nodded. She had been Mike's only parent for 7 years. Now having Michael. It was strange to do something together. But it felt right as well. So she let Michael take the reigns on this one.

"Mike how would you feel about going to stay with LJ for a while?" Michael asked him, placing a hand around his shoulders.

"I thought that's what we were doing?" he questioned.

"You are. But what if Mom stayed here?" Michael's eyes drifted to Sara. Unsure of the response.

Mike shifted a little, "Mom stays here with you?" he asked again. He was hesitant. Sara could hear it.

"I would," Sara nodded, getting him now to look at her, "but we would talk everyday and you will get to stay with you cousin in Chicago. You've never been. That's where Dad and i are from"

He raised his eyebrows, "I forgot about that...could LJ show me where you both grew up?" he asked, excitement brewing in his eyes.

Michael nodded, "Of course he can. We both love that city. And when its all over. When we come to pick you up," he said 'when' and not 'if'. They had to have hope they could end all of this, "we will stay longer. Really show you our home town"

Sara wished she had gone back. But being on the run, she thought that would be the first place they would look for her. She suddenly looked to Michael. It hit her. No one had ever looked for her. It could only mean one thing. She was staring at Michael working it out.

"Sara," Michael said noticing her looking at him intently, "you alright?"

She nodded, getting out of her trance. It was a conversation she needed to have with Michael. But first it was about Mike.

"Yeah of course," she smiled and looked down to Mike, "you can say no. You say no, i can come with you" she wanted it to be clear what the other option was.

Mike looked at her for a moment, then looked between them both, "You stay with Dad," he agreed, "something tells me he needs you more then i do right now"

Sara and Michael shook their heads in amazement at their son. He was incredible. He was wise beyond his years.

Michael just looked down in admiration at his son, he turned his head towards him and he bent down and kissed his head, closing his eyes in the process. Something that brought tears to Sara's eyes. Mike also cherished the moment and wrapped his arms round his Fathers waist and held onto him tightly, "I'm so proud of you Mike" Michael whispered in his son's hair.

Sara sniffed and it drew their attention to her, "Come in too Mom" Mike told her, opening out one arm and motioning her to join them.

"Yeah come on Mom" Michael noted. It was strange to hear him talk like that. But she knew she had to get used to it. She shuffled closer and Mike's little arm went round her waist and Michael's came round her shoulders. Sara leaned in and her forehead touched Michael's. They both placed their hands together with Mike's on his lap. All of them in a beautiful embrace. They were sat there for a while. Soaking up the last few moments together as a family.

"I have an idea" Mike spoke from below them, and started to pull away and get up, he went over to his desk and picked up his iPad and turned to them, "we need a photo. A family photo"

It had never occurred to her. She and Michael had never even taken a photo together. That was incredibly sad. That was something they would have to do for the rest of their lives. Document their live together. They had their memories. But photos were precious.

"That's a great idea Mike" Michael agreed, as Mike came and sat back down between them.

"Dad can you hold it out? You have longer arms" Mike chuckled, passing his Father the device.

Michael chuckled, "So what, i hold it out like this?" he asked. Sara and Mike giggled. Sara forgot that Michael had been away from the 'new world' of social media and 'selfies'.

"Exactly" Sara smiled, placing a hand on Michael's cheek. Loving the innocence of not knowing about the new age technology.

Michael placed his arm out and they all smiled together at the camera. Sara's head next to Michael's again as Mike's little one poping out underneath them. He took the picture and looked at it.

Something welled up in Sara when she saw it, she placed a hand on her mouth. Trying to hold her emotion in, "I love it" she whispered.

Michael looked over at her and leaned over, kissing her forehead, "Me too"

It was their family. Just the 3 of them. Years of wanting that image, had finally become real. It was surreal.

"Now i want to take one of you both" Mike said excitedly standing up.

"Baby why do you want that?" Sara asked as Michael came closer to her, and placing his hand around her waist.

Mike shrugged, "I want to have it for when i go away. I might even get LJ to print these off and frame them for me..."

Sara took in his words and started to have doubt, "Mike if you want me to stay i can-"

"-no Mom its ok," he told her shaking his head, "if i have you. I will just want Dad even more" he said, raising the iPad to them.

She understood what he meant. Having her there was one thing. But he wanted his whole family together now that Michael was alive. What was the point of having one when you could have both? If he couldn't have both, he would rather have none at all. She got it.

"Smile!" Mike beamed, and Michael rested his head against Sara's as Mike took the photo. Their first ever as a couple. A fact that was strange. They were married and never had photos. They didn't get a chance at their wedding. Memories of the Police turning up before they even got out a camera came to her mind, "its perfect!"

Sara got taken out of her daze as Mike came over to show them the photo, "Ah i look so tired!" she stated.

Michael looked at her out the corner of his eye and shook his head. Sara spotted this.

"What?" she asked.

"You do that" he commented.

"Do what?" she questioned and let out a nervous giggle.

"Pretend your not pretty," Mike stated before Michael carried on.

Sara looked to her son, "Your very sweet but-"

"Well that's true Mike but i was going to say beautiful" Michael commented. Looking into Sara's eyes deeply. Almost ignoring the fact their son was sat there.

Sara remembering this fact, cleared her throat and looked to her son and stroked his cheek and then back to Michael to speak to them, "Your both liars"

Michael chuckled. When he had woken up from his surgery in the company's headquarters that was the first thing he had said to her and she called him a liar. She had been there hours and hadn't slept. Michael rarely gave out a compliment. But when he did it always hit her like a ton of bricks. His words had meaning. And she believed it to be true when he said it. Michael made her always feel special and wanted. That would never go away.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hmmm if i get more then 4 reviews within the next 4 hours, i might just post another chapter...**_

"You've got everything right? Your headphones, your vitamins, your allergy-"

"-Mom!" Mike smiled, stopping her in the sentence.

"Yeah i think he's got everything Sara" Lincoln smiled and put the last bag in LJ's trunk.

They were all stood outside as LJ then hugged Michael, "I promise i'll look after him" he whispered in his ear. Sara still heard it. She knew he would, but making that promise to Michael gave her comfort.

Michael patted him on the back, "I know you will"

They pulled away and LJ went to Lincoln and gave him a deep hug while Mike stood with Sara. She knelt down and stroked his cheek, "You be good for your cousin ok?" she told him.

Mike nodded, she didn't need to really say it, he was always good, "Mom what about school?" he asked her.

She looked up as Michael approached, "Well I've given LJ some reading material to go through with you and I've let the school know your going to be home schooled for a while" it was a conversation she found difficult. She said he would be back within a month. But she didn't know if it would be shorter or longer then that.

Michael came down to where Sara was and crouched, "You good buddy?" he asked. Placing a hand on his shoulder and then to his face with a gentle stroke.

"Yeah Dad," he nodded, "i can call you both...right?"

Sara nodded quickly, "Of course you can baby. Anytime. I will have my phone with me all the time. And I will check in with LJ too" she wanted to give him comfort that he didn't need to worry about calling them when he wanted them.

"I think this will be fun, I've never done a road trip before" he smiled, it was a genuine one.

However Sara's eyes started to well up and Michael placed a hand on the small of her back, comforting her, "Sara-"

"I will ring, every night at 7 ok?" she told Mike and ignoring Michael. It was their thing. She would tuck him in every night at 7, without fail.

Mike nodded, "I know Mom," he leaned forward and brushed the tear from her cheek, "don't cry. I'll be fine". Sara gave a sad smile to him and wrapped her arms round him, squeezing him. Mike patted her on the back and let out a strained noise, "Mom i cant breathe"

He giggled as she released him and that smile made her smile too through her tears, she gently stroked his cheek, " _ **I love you**_ " she told him firmly.

"Love you too Mom" he whispered and looked to Michael, "look after her?"

Michael took it seriously and nodded, taking his son into an embrace as well, "Always" he insisted, kissing the top of his hair and pulling away, "we'll be back to pick you up soon"

Michael helped Sara up and Mike ran to Lincoln, giving him a quick hug, and with one last wave he jumped into the back of LJ's car. Sara felt Michael's arm around her waist and she leaned against him. She let out a breath, trying to regain her composer as LJ approached.

"Aunt Sara, Uncle Mike-"

Sara raised her hand to stop him, she gave a sniff and whipped a hand over her face to removed the tears, "I know what your going to say, and its ok. I know you will look after him. If there's one thing I've learnt with this family is you protect each other at all costs. I don't doubt you will look after Mike" she wanted to give him reassurance that she believed in him.

LJ nodded and sighed, "If you want to call anytime-"

"-oh don't worry she will" Lincoln stated approaching too and giving a teasing wink to Sara.

She let out a giggle, "Ok, yes i'm the overbearing Mother. I will take that"

Michael shook his head, "Your the perfect Mother" he told her. Reminding her of what Michael and Lincoln had to go through.

"Yeah Mike's lucky to have you," Lincoln agreed, and looked to Michael, "both of you. And it's going to stay that way"

LJ had already said his goodbyes to Michael and Lincoln and took Sara into a hug, "It's going to be ok. You will finish this" he told her adamantly, "it may have taken Uncle Mike 7 years...but he never gave up. If its him against the world...he wins every time"

And with that, he gave one last goodbye to them all and got in his car. Sara felt the emotion again at seeing her baby going away. However he smiled and waved at her, so she tried to keep a smile on her face as well as LJ pulled out the drive. LJ gave her one last nod and she gave one back. They all waved as collectively their sons were travelling back to their home town together and they were left to deal with taking down Poseidon once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh you guys are too nice. I ask and you deliver...so i will deliver too. THANK YOU!**_

They got to work straight away, the sooner they started, the sooner they would finish. Sara had taken a cotton swab of Mike's Silva as well as Michael's. Herself, Michael, Lincoln and Sucre were travelling to the hospital.

Michael driving and Sara who was in the passenger seat, now and again he would look over at her and she caught it.

"I'm alright you know," she told him, finally facing him, "i know your only looking out for me. But i'm ok Michael. You don't need to keep checking up on me" she gave him a sweet touch on the arm. Of course she was missing Mike. But there was nothing else she could do about it but fight to clear Michael's name and they could all be together again.

"I'm sorry," he told her honestly, "being away so long i think has made me even more paranoid" he looked to the road as he talked.

She understood, both of them had to make allowances.

"How far away are we?" Sucre asked behind her, shuffling forward in his seat.

"Not far. Just down here and on the left," Sara answered, realising the last time she was there, "i was at the hospital when Lincoln rang and told me he had found you alive" she didn't realise she said it out oud.

Michael gave her a concerned look and pulled into the hospital's parking lot, and parked in a space, he shut off the engine straight away, "What do you mean?"

Lincoln cleared his throat, "I'm gonna go smoke" he stated and started to open the door.

"You started smoking again?" Sucre asked surprised not getting what Lincoln was doing.

"No. But i couldn't think of a better reason to step out of the car" he then nodded to him to also get out. Sucre getting the hint opened the door and left.

That just left Michael and Sara alone in the car.

"With everything going on," she started, "i just haven't had time to tell you-"

"-are _**you**_ alright?" he asked straight away. He looked so worried that it scared her. It now made her realise all those times he had told her he wanted her to go to the safe house for her safety. In his eyes right now she saw it. The fear and panic. It made her stomach lurch to see that in him.

"Hey, no. I'm ok," she told him quickly to try and get that look of horror of his face, "so is Mike"

He looked down and sighed heavily. During the time when he was struggling with his health it was a constant fear of losing him, and then when it actually happened. She went numb. She was still unsure how she got through the pregnancy. It was all a blur. The fear of losing him had become a reality that was too hard to bear.

He looked back up at her, "But you were at the hospital," he spoke, "so you must have thought something was wrong?"

She shook her head, "Michael after what you went through...and Christina," she didn't want to call that women a 'Mom', because in her eyes she wasn't. She just happened to give birth to Michael and Lincoln, "i decided to get Mike tested every 6 months for the hypothalmic hamartoma. Its just a precaution. That way if it does occur," she didn't even want to give that any other thought, "then we can catch it quicker"

Michael slowly nodded, she still saw a pain on his face. She knew what was going through his head. He was feeling guilty that his son had to go through testing regularly for something he had.

Sara pulled his head up to look at her, "Don't do that," she told him, "it's genetics. You cant help it. For once Michael its something that you can control. I know that's difficult for you"

"I assume its only a brain scan?" he asked, wanting to know more.

She nodded, "Yes, and no blood gets taken. They would only do that if they found something. And they never have"

He nodded at her and took her hand, "He's alright with it?"

Sara sensed he was still tearing himself up about it, "Yes. He's had them since he was one," she told him, "so really, he doesn't know any different. He gets on well with the nurses and doctors. Always want's to know about the machines and charts on the wall," she then wanted to cheer Michael up a little, "you'd think one of his parents worked in medicine or something" she shrugged.

A sudden smirk appeared on the corner of Michael's mouth and he turned to her, "Thank you" she had reassured him.

She nodded, "Your welcome" she whispered and patted his hand, "now come on, i need to take these in. Sucre still coming with me?" she asked him.

He nodded. Earlier he explained that he couldn't be seen in hospitals or police stations. Just in case he got caught. But he didn't want her to go alone, so ensured Sucre would go along and help her. However she insisted it looked too suspicious with him in tow.

They both go out of the car and walked over to where Lincoln and Sucre were on the bend to the hospital.

Sara couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Your genuinely smoking?" Michael asked as they approached.

Lincoln finished the cigarette and put it out on the floor, "Yeah?" and he meant 'and?'

"Lincoln your outside a hospital and i haven't seen you smoke in 6 years" Sara stated. Realising Michael wasn't around to see his brother start up his bad habit again. Something he started not long after Michael had 'died'. For a while she ignored it, still dealing with her grief, then she realised she needed to say something if he was doing it in front of Mike.

"So i fell off the wagon" he shrugged causally.

Sara spotted the box in his back pocket and leaned over, snatching them out.

"Hey!" he cried, but not making an attempt to get them back.

Sara sighed and threw them into the nearest trash can, "I'm not going through the same thing as we did last time. You were ridiculously grumpy" she couldn't help but smile. Getting him off of smoking had been so difficult. But in moments hilarious.

"Yeah and what do you think throwing my cigs away is going to do to me now?" he asked getting agitated.

Sucre was standing there laughing, "Oh yeah i remember that. I asked you to pass the mayo and you yelled at me to get it myself, it was right by you" they would meet up for dinner at least 3 or 4 times a year together, it just so happened one of those times was when Lincoln had just quit smoking.

Sara chuckled and out of the corner of her eye noticed Michael smiling too, but it was a sad smile, she came closer to him and stroked his back, "You know grumpy Lincoln. Trust me you wouldn't have wanted to be a witness of it this time round" she told him.

Michael nodded, "I missed out on so much," he told them, a seriousness falling over all of them, "i wont miss out on anymore. Sara, Sucre...why don't you go inside and deliver that DNA sample," he stated and looked to Lincoln, "and i'll make sure Linc doesn't go fishing in the trash for those cigarettes"

All of them let out a chuckle. Sara squeezed his hand and her and Sucre headed into the hospital. It must have killed Michael to hear them talking about times they had spent together when he wasn't there. But he was right. He was now and they were going to make the most of it with new memories, even during this time. Sara wanted to make sure they didn't stop them living their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is an extremely short chapter...so i will be posting again today, don't worry. Thank you all again for the lovely comments!...**_

 _ **MICHAEL AND SARA ARE REUNITING TONIGHT. HOLD YOUR BREATH PEOPLE. WE HAVE WAITED 8 YEARS FOR THIS! AHHHHHHH**_

Sara held her purse close to her as they entered the hospital and put hand sanitiser on, nodding for Sucre to do the same. A few nods of people she didn't recognise, for which she was thankful.

"This way" she told him as she pushed through double doors and headed towards the stairs. They then took the first left into the stairwell.

"Who shall i say i am?" he asked as they started climbing.

"No one" she told him.

"No one?" he repeated as a question.

"These women have known me and Mike for 4 years. I turn up with someone they don't know? It will arouse suspicion" she advised. She had never even turned up with Jacob. She always made sure she took Mike to get his testing done.

"But Michael said-"

She stopped in her tracks on the stairs and turned to him, "A lot of the time Fernando, Michael is thinking about my safety and doesn't think about the bigger picture" she wanted to go and give these samples over and get out. They had to think of what it meant for all of them getting these samples tested.

"But to him you are the bigger picture," he told her, "it's all about perspective. Michael asked for me to come in here to look out for you, i cant not do that Sara" he was loyal to Michael and trusted what he had to say.

"Ok, and that's absolutely fine. But you do it from a distance? Can we make that deal?" she asked. Compromising was better then saying no entirely. Sucre looked unsure, so Sara carried on, "i went to the docks when you were meant to be there remember?...this is a hospital. Nothing bad is going to happen" she nudged him slightly to try and get him to smile, "and if it did, then what better place to be?"

"That's not even a funny joke Sara" he told her. Still serious.

She sighed, "Ok i'm doing this" and she continued walking up the stairs.

"Ok! Ok!" he said behind her and caught up, "i just hope i don't look like some stalker creep that's following you"

Sara smiled at him, "It will be fine Fernando. Besides," they got to the top of the stairs and she opened the door, "i could have worse people stalking me. Trust me"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here's your next instalment! Love!**_

2 days. That's how long she was told the results would take to get back. Now they needed to know who to take it to. After their run in with Paul, he was still hesitant to help. But he worked for the state department, the same people that thought Michael was Kaniel Outis and he hadn't turned them in. Sara took that as a good sign so far.

"Is there a way of actually finding this guy?" Sucre asked as Sara placed down some chips and dip on the kitchen counter.

Michael sighed, "Not without Paul's help, but i sense we should use him only when we really need to"

Michael was right, going to Paul about the real Kaniel Outis was probably not going to help them. It was about proving Michael was who he says he was, not finding the real person behind the name.

Lincoln picked up a chip ate it, "So what now? We've got to do something. Waiting for these results and taking them to Kellerman is just the start"

Sara took a seat on the stool next to Michael and crossed her arms, "What about your college records?" she directed towards him.

Michael shook his head, "They wiped everything"

Sara put her head in her hands. There must be something. The guys continued to eat the chips as they all sat there thinking, "Wait" she said, looking to Lincoln. It got their attention, "Lincoln what do you have at home?"

He leaned back with a raised eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Photos, awards, God even Michael's birth certificate" she stated and it came to them all. She had Mike's certificate, she didn't even think of Michael's.

"I would have no idea where any of that stuff is" he stated simply, "when i moved back to the US i left most of my stuff at-" he then looked down and sighed. She knew what he was going to say.

But Sucre looked perplexed, "Well? Where did you leave them?"

Lincoln took out his phone and scrolled down, he then looked to Sara, "Think she will be pissed to hear from me?"

Sara shrugged, "Got to apologise some time Lincoln" she told him.

"Only one way to find out" he sighed and headed out the room while calling a number.

Michael and Sucre looked to Sara, "Whats going on? Whose he calling?" Michael asked curiously.

Sara let out a breath, it should really be Lincoln that told them. But she knew he probably wouldn't, "When we arrived in Puerto Rico, we met up with Sofia," the realised showed up on both their faces. Lincoln's 2nd love, the women who he tried to move on with after Veronica, "everything was great for a few years. We spent a lot of time together. She helped heal him a little. Then LJ went away to College," it all began to fall apart, "he started unravelling, then after," she took a glance at Michael, "after i married Jacob. He lost his way again. Me and Mike had moved and he didn't come by much, then i hadn't seen him for a year or so" she moved her finger around the rim of her glass, "but he had told me that Sofia had ended things with him, said after losing you," she nodded to Michael, "and then in turn having his family all move away...she said she couldn't do it anymore"

Michael looked down slightly and moved in his seat, "Maybe i should be the one calling Sofia and apologising"

"Michael, Lincoln made the choices he made" she told him.

"So did i," he turned to her, "i could have reached out to Lincoln somehow, let him know what was going on," he took a deep breath, "i thought by dealing with it myself, the pain would only be mine...but instead i opened a Pandora's box. I wanted to make it better, but i only made it worse for everyone"

Sara closed her eyes, she couldn't say he was wrong. Because he wasn't. It was true. He thought he was protecting her and Mike by staying away, Pretending he was dead. But the grief of losing him effected not just Lincoln and herself. But those connected with them.

She drew herself closer to him, "I read something once," she started and Michael looked to her, "'forgive yourself for not having the foresight to know what now seems so obvious in hindsight'" she gently placed her hand around his neck and steadily whispered, "its done Michael. All of it. You had good intentions with your actions. None of us blame you for the noble act of protecting your family. You shouldn't either"

He had to stop blaming himself for everything. It was only going to make it worse.

"Papi," Sucre leaned on the breakfast bar in front of him, "stop doing this ok? You know what's happened since you came back?" he questioned, "our lives have meaning again," he came closer and put Michael's face in his hands, "that effect you had on leaving? Its had the opposite effect with you coming back. You have a beautiful wife. Intelligent and bright boy. And a brother and friends willing to make sure you stay in their lives for good this time"

Michael nodded in appreciation. Sucre was never a man of intelligent or great words. But it counted when the moment truly needed it. And that was a moment that needed it. Michael needed lifting and very few people could do that for him.

He leaned back, placing his arm around Sara's chair and gently rubbing her back, and put the other on Sucre's arm, "Thank you both" he whispered.

Lincoln entered the room and Sara pushed herself forward, "How did it go?" she asked.

"Annoyed," he stated, obviously knowing she would be unhappy to hear from Lincoln again, "but she knew that that stuff meant to me and never threw it out. I'm transferring her some money now to get it shipped here. That alright?" he asked her.

"Of course it is," she stated, then looked to Lincoln and Sucre, "you can both stay here. I meant to say that. While we do this. I can make up the spare room and one of you can sleep it Mike's room"

"I'd rather take the outhouse" Lincoln stated with a chuckle.

"Not feeling the kids bed Linc?" Sucre asked him with a smile and a pat on the back.

"Can you see me fitting in that thing?" he asked with humour.

Sara watched in that moment with them all laughing and remembered what Mike said. She picked up her phone on the side and grabbed it, "Get together" she told them.

"What?" Lincoln asked after a swig of beer.

"I said get together," she told them, "Mike made me realise something the other day. We have all been through so much together. Had life changing experiences. Known each other for years under crazy circumstances," she sighed and raised her phone, "but we have no evidence that any of us have even been in each others lives"

They all looked to each other, "Listen to the women. She's scary when she gets angry" Lincoln commented teasing. Pulling his brother and his best friend closer to him. Both of them wrapped their arms round the back of Lincoln.

"Don't i know it" Michael murmured and they laughed again, instantly in that moment Sara snapped the picture.

She then glared at Michael, "I heard that Scofield"

"I didn't say it quietly," he commented, leaning over and giving her a kiss. She couldn't help but melt, "right i want one of you all now" he grabbed the phone from her and pushed her towards his brother.

Sara stood in the middle of Lincoln and Sucre and smiled, she looked up, towered over by the two men, "God can i get a step stool or something?" she giggled.

Michael chuckled from behind the phone.

Lincoln shook his head and leaned closer to her, "Shut up sis and let your husband take this photo"

And throughout that night all they did was take photos and talk. Time that was precious to them all. She was so thankful to have these men in her life that she truly didn't know what she would do without them.


	10. Chapter 10

_**My heart...my poor beating heart...they reunited and then parted again, as they usually do on Prison Break. But they did so because they have a son they have to look after. Michael holding his heart as she left...way to break me. Also all the season 1 and 2 paraells for them were amazing. Vaun Wilmot (who wrote the episode) i praise you! I loved it. Sarah and Wentworth killed these scenes. And my beauty SWC playing the badass Mother. Seriously love her.**_

 ** _Anyway onto my story...i have written up to Chapter 17 i think...and funnily enough i'd written certain bits longggg before the episode aired...so it just so happens there are similar things...but i won't say what, but when you read it, you will know._**

Sara was packing. But it wasn't packing to leave. It was packing any trace of Jacob. Photos, clothes and shoes. Anything that was his. He deserved them back. But at the same time, she didn't want Michael to have to see them all the time. She thought about moving. But at a time like this, it didn't feel right.

Michael was finishing up in the shower as she looked at a photo of her and Jacob not long after they first got together. He had taken her to a cabin in the woods, their first time away together. She enjoyed it. But constantly in the back of her mind she wondered what it would have been like with Michael. Jacob was right, Michael as a cloud over their relationship, dead or alive. A tinge of sadness came through her. She ruined his life. Broke 'his' family up. No matter what Michael said. She did that. She placed the photo on top of the clothes in the box and moved over to the draw with some other of his things in.

Michael exited the bathroom, towel around his waist she gave him a soft smile as he placed his dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

"How is it?" she asked him, referring to his wound.

He looked to his side, he had made sure not to get it wet while in the shower, "Better. A few more weeks and it should have healed. You were right. It was never that deep"

"Good" she responded and collected Jacob's socks from the draw and started a new box.

Michael walked closer to her, "Is this ok?" he asked her.

She turned to him as she grabbed a pen to mark up the box, "What do you mean?"

"Being in here," he motioned gently around the room, "with you"

He meant her room she shared with Jacob. It didn't cross her mind, that part of it. But now that she thought about it, of course he would probably find it strange to sleep in the same bed as her ex husbands...or whatever he really was.

She dropped the pen onto the bed and nodded, "I don't have any reservations as long as you don't. I don't see this as anything but my room now" and removing Jacob from the room would help that situation.

He nodded, "I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with our...living arrangements" a slight smile appeared on his face.

Sara giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, along his smooth skin, "I am very comfortable. That i can promise you" she leaned in and he opened his mouth to hers. Gently teasing with his tongue and wrapping his arms around her waist. In the past they rarely got time together. Now this was it. He moved her towards the bed, both of them with their eyes still closed and holding tightly to one an other. However when she got to the bed her back hit the box, "Ah!" she giggled into Michael's mouth.

He smiled back at her, "Sorry" he whispered huskily.

She pulled away and turned, "Lets get this off the bed"

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe we can-" suddenly he stopped talking and Sara looked behind her as she was putting things back into the box.

His eyes were glued to the photo of her and Jacob on the bed, instantly she grabbed it and put it back into the box, "I'm sorry Michael, that was one of the reasons i wanted to pack away-"

He came closer with urgency and took the photo from the box again. Something wasn't right. And it wasn't just because it was a photo of her and Jacob. Michael wouldn't react that way out of jealousy.

"Where was this?" he asked her quickly.

"Er i never knew. Something about the cabin being in Jacob's family-"

"- _ **i've been here**_ " he told her. And she froze.

"What? You've been there? How?" she took the photo from him again. Looking and clearly seeing herself and Jacob, and behind them the cabin, "are you sure?"

"Yes," he told her and pointed behind them in the photo, "see that bench and carving on the wood?" he asked her. She looked again, and it was clearly there, "Sara you know me. I remember. I've been there"

He moved over to the draw and pulled out his underwear, in the moment he completely dropped the towel and put them on. Any other time she would have been distracted by him, but she was still in shock, "Michael you need to explain this to me. How do you know this place?"

He grabbed trousers from the side and quickly put them on, turning to her as he did up the belt, "Because after i came to see you and Mike in Puerto Rico. After i stood back and watched you, a week after that. That," he pointed over at the photo that was now on the bed, "was the location i was sent to," her eyes drew wide, "that was where the CIA official was murdered and that's where i was set up for it"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for all your comments. And i totally take on board what's been said about my grammar etc so if anyone is willing to be my beta, please private message me.**_

 ** _I'm posting this chapter now, because i plan to post another one later!_**

"Wait, Michael slow down," she approached him as he threw a shirt on, "your telling me this is where Kaniel Outis started?"

"The myth and legend" he agreed, then then moved over to the bed and picked up the picture. Then with one swift move he headed out the door with Sara close behind him.

"Where are you going?" she asked with urgency, following him down the stairs. This was crazy. She was just taking it in, where was he heading?

They reached the bottom of the stairs and into the living room where Lincoln and Sucre had finished up Breakfast and sat on the sofa's watching tv. Straight away Sucre turned the TV off, noticing his best friends stance, "Whats going on?"

Michael trust the picture to Lincoln and he took it, studying it, "I don't get what i'm looking at"

Michael sighed, placing hands on his hips and pacing the room, "That's the place i was sent to and subsequently was set up for the murder of the CIA agent...hence why i was in prison in Yemen...it started _**there**_ " he pointed to the photo.

Sucre looked dumbfounded, "Where Jacob took Sara?" he asked.

Michael stopped in his tracks and turned to them, "We need to get Paul over" he told them.

Lincoln sniggered, "You think he's going to help us so quickly? You saw what he was like the other day. Not sure he's had enough cooling off period-"

"- _ **Linc i said call Paul!**_ " Michael had raised his voice, he was pointing to the ground in anger.

Sara automatically went to him and gently touched his arm, "Michael you need to calm down. Why do you need Paul?" she hated asking. But knew Michael would only call him if he really had to, that fact he admitted the other day.

He tone made Michael realise and a stillness came over him, he sighed, "Out there somewhere, only to eyes in the government, is apparent footage of me killing that CIA official"

Lincoln stood up, "What?"

"It was constructed together by this group to make it look like i killed him. Just frames. It's shows me walking out of the cabin behind him, then the next few frames show the gun being fired and me pulling the body inside..."

Sara shook her head, "Michael-"

"-i tried to save him. But it was too late. We had met before. I thought he was a man travelling the highway and got lost. So i went out with him and showed him the way. I went back inside only to hear the gun shot, i came outside and he was laying on the ground, bleeding out," he took a deep breath, recalling the moment, "the shooter was nowhere in sight"

"Talk about history repeating itself" Sucre mumbled shocked.

"So you need Paul-" Sara started.

"-i need Paul to have that footage. I need to show him this photo," he pointed to the picture in Lincoln's hand, "and we _**need** _ to talk to Jacob again"

Sara's eyes grew wide, "Michael that's not a good idea. We said distance was the best thing"

He shook his head, "Sara he's hiding something. Or someone he know's is,...he took you to this cabin," its obvious he struggled with saying it, "even if he's not part of it...he can put us in contact with who lent him the cabin"

Sara closed her eyes, she didn't want to think of that. Jacob being someone he wasn't. Because if that was true, all that time. Her life that she had shared with him, was all a lie. She took a moment to compose herself and nodded, "So what do we do?"

Michael thought for a moment and looked at his watch, "Would he be teaching?" he asked her.

"What day is it?" she questioned.

"Thursday" Sucre stated.

She shook her head, "No he doesn't teach on Thursdays"

"So what does he do?" Lincoln asked looking up from the cabin photo to her.

She thought and shook her head. He had talked about what he did on a few of his days off, but she never knew specifically where he was on ever Thursday, "He would sometimes travel and make home visits to some of his students. But that could be anywhere"

Michael and Lincoln looked to each other and nodded, with Lincoln pulling out his cell phone, "Call Paul?" he asked.

"Call Paul" Michael agreed.

He then turned to Sara, "Maybe you can leave Jacob a message? Ask him to come here to pick up his things?" he asked her, "then we can talk to him"

She dreaded that. But it was the only way it was going to work. Better to be at her home then somewhere they didn't know.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Only a few reviews...so i'm going to assume you were waiting for me to post another chapter for you all to review right?! lol**_

 _ **Oh i just wanted to add, please don't comment on the length of the chapters...i post each day mainly and sometimes more then once. I have mentioned before, that some chapters are long and some are short. If they are short it's because i want to give a dramatic effect or when the scene completely changes. I work really hard on these and people making those sorts of comments are disheartening. Thank you**_

 _ **Anyway i took what they said in the show and added it to my story...because it started to work with what i had already (before the show aired) and it made me come up with basically a different way of telling it...oh wait did i give something away?...**_

Paul was over first. Sara had messaged Jacob and he said he would be round in the early evening to pick up his stuff. This time with him coming round, Lincoln and Michael would be in the room with her. That gave her comfort.

They were sat at the dining-room table, Paul had brought round a state department laptop with the footage. He showed them, frame by the frame the circumstances Michael had described perfectly. It really was made to look like Michael had killed this man.

Michael place the photo in front of Paul to analyse, "Certainly looks the same" he commented. After the argument the other day Sara found out that Paul had started a family. For all intensive purposes he had 'changed'. He wanted to make sure that he was showing loyalty and forgiveness for their past, "we can add it to the other documents and evidence to prove Michael Scofield exists...you have those results back yet?"

Sara shook her head, "No it's going to take a few more days. Once we have that and Michael's birth certificate-"

"-you have your certificate?" Paul asked turning to Michael.

"He doesn't. But i do," Lincoln stated, "my ex is sending a box of my stuff over. In that are photos, awards...all relating to Michael, including his birth certificate"

Paul nodded, "Good. We are getting somewhere," he pulled a file out titled 'Kaniel Outis', "for what we have right now on 'Outis's' location. Your still missing. So the government don't know where 'you' are yet"

"What about the real 'Kaniel Outis?" Sara questioned.

Paul sighed, "Some say that Kaniel Outis is an alias. 'Outis' of course being Greek for 'nobody'. He's under the radar. Before Michael's face was assigned to this name, he was untraceable. He admitted to the crimes he committed, but nobody was able to put a face to that name...not until Poseidon did it"

"Poseidon" Michael repeated, "that's the name of the group"

She had only just realised that Michel never knew the group's name.

Sara sighed, this was complicated. But they had been up against so much before, she was convinced they would be able to do the same now, "Ok so finding this group...your saying isn't...doable?"

Paul gave her a quick glance and then looked to Michael, "You ask me? You find the head of Poseidon...you find Kaniel Outis"

"Your saying-" Sara started, knowing where he was leading.

"He's saying Kaniel Outis _**is** _ Poseidon" Michael interjected. He shook his head and Sara realised for a moment that he didn't put that together. He had never thought that these people were the same person.

"Poseidon is _**one**_ guy?" Sucre questioned, picking up the photo of Michael's mug shot.

Paul shrugged, "It's possible. He's incredibly smart. Finding Michael, putting him in Prison's over and over again to break people out that he wanted. I say it's an extension to the company, that's what we thought, but new information has come through...this guy, he's a rouge CIA agent. A frustrated man who felt he could do better then his superiors," all this information was new to them. She imagined Paul had been holding this information from them, "so he created a cell within the CIA called 21-Void, implementing his own intelligence operations...he appears to have a similar mind to Michael's. "

Lincoln shook his head, "Not possible" not believing there was anyone who could be smarter than Michael in the world.

"It is Linc" Michael told him and he stood up, walking into the kitchen. He was distracted.

Sara looked to Lincoln and he nodded, so she followed Michael into the kitchen, "What are you thinking?" she asked him. Knowing he got like this when he was thinking something over.

"I never met Poseidon. I was only given messages by him. Coded messages" he told her.

"You mean like ones you send me?" she asked puzzled.

He nodded, his eyes narrowing, thinking again, "It's like he sought me out for a reason. Used my methods of communication with the ones i love as some sort of...game"

Sara raised her hand to her head, trying to understand what was going on and who this man is, "What does he stand to gain from it all?"

Michael sighed, "Power. Believing his own ideals are-"

"No i mean in using you and the way you...are," she interrupted. Not understanding why he would use origami as a method of communication. He looked to her, unsure how to answer. Suddenly her stomach flipped and a reality that she didn't want to imagine came forward. Fear and trepidation crept closer to the surface, "Michael what if this is someone _**we**_ know?"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for your kind words! Means a lot that the majority of you are happy with the pacing, because that's what it is! Shorter chapters and longer ones...i will post again tonight, probably in 2 hours to let you take in some information and then we get into it :-D i will explain why i did what i did at the end of this chapter...**_

"You mean..." Michael trailed off.

"I mean this person seems to be a copy cat. Someone who likes using your own process and methods," she paced the kitchen as Paul entered.

Paul paused, looking between the two of them, "You've worked something out" he didn't ask it as a question, but more as a statement.

Michael gave a quick glance to Sara and then back to Paul, "Sara thinks it could be someone we know"

"And what do you think?" Paul was more interested in the genius's view in the room.

She of course could just be going crazy at the thought of it being someone they knew. If that was the case, they would be easier to find...but it was still a needle in a haystack. She turned to the sink and took a glass from the side and ran the water, she poured it into the glass and took a big sip looking out onto her yard.

Michael sighed, "I think she could be right"

Sara turned round clutching the glass, she was thankful that Michael thought the same as her and didn't dismiss her views. That was always how they had functioned. He always listened to her.

"Right. You right a list of everyone you know...i will go ahead and do background checks" Paul informed him.

"Everyone?" Sara asked, was the possible? "even parents from the school? Teachers?" they were all lovely people. Friendly, quiet. The neighbourhood was kind and everyone said hello to each other. A rouge CIA operative could be amongst them?

"He's been hidden from the CIA and State department for years. He's been great at hiding his tracks," he shrugged, "hell why not masquerade as a _**teacher**_?" Paul stated with a chuckle.

Sara held her stomach and suddenly dropped the glass and it smashed on the floor.

"Sara!" Michael moved over to her quickly.

But its all she noticed. _**Teacher**_. The words struck a chord with her. She felt Michael move her away from the broken glass and sit her down. She stared out into space unable to comprehend the thoughts that were going through her head. How as it possible?

"Sara?" Michael's voice was an echo that she barely heard. She felt his hands on her face. His gentle touch doing nothing to bring her out of her daze.

All this time. All those years. Everything was a lie. And _**she**_ was the one that felt guilty about it.

What brought her out of her haze was a loud knock at the door, she swallowed quickly. Realising what was about to come. She stood up quickly and Michael was standing in front of her, concern and fear on his face.

"Who will that be?" Paul asked referring to the knock on the door.

Sara looked at Paul, and then back to Michael. The first time she had registered their faces since she dropped the glass. Fear came over her and she found herself shaking. But she shook her head and tried to shake the rest off, she had to face this.

She looked to Paul again, "That will be my ex husband," she told him and felt Michael stiffen, "and the man you've been looking for"

Paul looked confused and moved closer to them, "I don't follow?"

"Do you have your gun on you Paul?" she asked, it didn't mean to come out so casually but it did.

"I always do" he advised her, "but i'm still confused-"

"Sara please don't tell me-" Michael whispered, taking her attention back to him, his hands were placed firmly on her arms. He knew exactly what she was saying.

She nodded, not believing it herself, but everything was matching up and pointing to it, "Jacob _**is**_ Kaniel Outis," she told him, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, " _ **Jacob is Poseidon**_ "

 _ **So i made Jacob Poseidon, just like on the show because to be honest, who else could it be? I thought having him play the emotionally distraught husband, made his deception even worse and make the story juicer and some really great stuff coming up, plus it will be interesting to see on the show how my Jacob Poseidon is to theirs...hope you guys don't mind i picked him! lol**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Only one review...do you guys still love this? lol trust me, the next chapter after this is a longer one!**_

Paul took over, grabbing the gun from his waistband and walking into the hallway as Lincoln went to open it.

"Linc!" Michael whispered getting his attention.

Lincoln turned before opening the door and seeing the gun in Paul's hand pointing in his direction, he took a stance of defiance, "Finally turned on us?" he asked.

Sara moved quickly over to Lincoln, "No Lincoln. Its Jacob," she rushed out quickly.

"I know its Jacob" he said gesturing towards the door, "i was about to get it"

She shook her head with force, "No Lincoln. _**Jacob is Poseidon**_ "

He was looking at her and then his eyes grew wide. The realisation that gun wasn't pointed at him, but was pointing at the front door, had dawned on him. He started to turn towards the door, face like thunder and she moved in front of him, blocking his way, "Get out of the way Sara" he demanded.

"Lincoln go back to the living room," she whispered with force, "we have to play this right"

Sara felt the door vibrate as he knocked again, "Sara?!" the voice from the other-side called.

She closed her eyes at his voice and shivered. All that time. It now destroyed her. He had used her. Manipulated her and she never saw it. He was kind and quiet. She swallowed and took a deep breath, "Be right there! Just give me a minute!" she yelled.

Michael approached him started pulling Lincoln towards the living-room, and they all followed, "Sara's right. He will know something's up. We have to lay low. We don't know what reaction he will have"

"How are you so God damn calm about this Michael?!" Lincoln turned back to his voice, his voice rising a little more.

Michael put both hands on his brothers shoulders and looked him squarely in the eye, "If this is true," he whispered, "if this man sent me away from my wife and son, sending me to all these different places and breaking bad people out of prisons," Sara saw the menacing look on his lips, "then set me up for murder and get locked away for 4 years," he closed his eyes, not quite believing it himself, "to then go and marry _**my**_ wife and raise _**my**_ son?" his breath was hitching up, deeper and deeper, "i will _**NOT**_ be calm Linc"

"He cant lose himself," Paul noted, "he's the brains that will help this situation. He loses it. This all goes to shit"

Lincoln nodded as Michael pulled off of him, understanding the situation they were now in.

Michael turned to Paul, "I need you to stay in the dining-room behind that wall Paul. Ready" he told him, and Paul quickly agreed disappearing, he then looked to his brother again, "can you keep your cool?"

Lincoln nodded, "I cant promise it" he stated being honest.

Then finally Michael looked to Sara, "How do you wanna play this?" he asked her.

She placed her hands on her hips to think and nodded, "I let him in, bring him in here where you will both be, we question him about the cabin, back him into a corner with facts," she swallowed quickly, not believing this was happening, "...but i want to be the one to ask him"

Without hesitation Michael nodded, "Ok," he agreed and motioned for him and Lincoln to go further into the living-room, "whenever your ready" he told her.

She left and entered the hallway, hand on the door knob and closed her eyes. The man she had built a life with. The man who played with her child and help raise him was on the other-side of that door. But he was also the man who took Michael away, threatened her life against him and married her knowing what he knew and what he had done. With that she turned the knob and opened the door to him.

"Jacob," she stated, "please come in"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you all for your comments, i'm glad your happy with my choice...and one of you even predicted something i have actually written! Sometimes its spooky when you guys do that...or i'm just totally predictable! lol anyway, here's a longer chapter for you all!**_

Just feeling this man anywhere near her now made her shiver, but she had to play it as if she didn't know what he had done. Like _**she**_ was the person who had destroyed him and broke their family up.

"I came to collect my stuff?" he asked and he made a glance around the hallway, "i see you've made it look like i was never here already"

She wanted to scream at him, but instead; "Mike still has some of the photos. I couldn't throw them out. I wouldn't do that" she needed to make it seem genuine.

"Where is Mike?" he asked after she mentioned him, "be great to see him"

In that moment, she was so thankful he wasn't there. Sending him away had been difficult, but now appeared to be the best decision she had made for his safety, "He's actually staying with a friend for a few nights. Sorry you missed him. Please come through your stuff's in here"

She walked into the living-room and Michael was sitting down and Lincoln took the stance of standing. She wasn't surprised at this, but had hoped Michael would have convinced Lincoln to sit down to make it not look as threatening.

She heard a heavy sigh from behind her and turned to Jacob, "I should have known you two would be here"

"Didn't know already?" Lincoln asked.

Michael looked to Lincoln and with a quick look and understanding between the brothers. Lincoln slowly sat himself down next to Michael.

Sara moved away from Jacob and stood by them, "I wanted you to pick up your things...but we also need to ask you a few things"

"I really don't have time for this-" Jacob started.

"Yes you do" Michael interrupted, glaring at Jacob. Sara was shocked. He had to play this calm and collected. Like he always did. He couldn't lose face.

Jacob sniggered, "Who are you to tell me what i can and cannot do?" he asked and stepped forward, moving himself closer to Sara.

"Your a fine one to talk" Michael spat, rising out of his seat before Sara placed a hand in-front of him to stop him.

"Michael" she stated. He was losing it. She could see it in his eyes. He had anger radiating from him. Even her touch wasn't calming him. She rarely saw him like this. She was unsure how to handle it now. He had just asked Lincoln to make sure he didn't loose his cool, but seeing him must have completely taken those feelings away.

Jacob shook his head, "I don't know what you are trying to get at here, but we're done" he picked his box up and headed towards the door.

She couldn't let him leave, not now. They had to make sure he didn't. He was playing the innocent victim and she couldn't stand it anymore, "I don't think you want to leave... ** _Kaniel_** " he stopped dead in his tracks, he stood there for a moment. A shuffle came and Paul entered behind them, gun raised in Jacobs direction. Jacob slowly put the box down and turned to them, "or should i say _**Poseidon**_?" The look on his face was one she had never seen before. He looked different. Not the man she knew, but apparently she never did. Fear swept over her.

He chuckled, "Wow" he walked further forward and Michael raised his hand and manoeuvred Sara slightly behind him, "well this just got interesting"

Lincoln had now also stood and they stood together, "Your a sick on of a bitch you know that?"

Jacob laughed, clapping his hands together, "Is that what you think?

"Your not denying it" Sara stated glaring at her ex husband.

His eyes fell on her and Michael became rigid at just him doing that. She had fear of what his next move would be.

"No i'm not" he agreed, "sweet Sara-"

"If i were you i wouldn't mention her name or even look at her" Michael growled. His breathing was heavy and uneasy.

"I've done all those things," he taunted to Michael, "and I've done more then just look at her Michael -"

Michael moved, he went for Jacob. But instead Lincoln wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him back, whispering in his ear, "Remember what _**you**_ said Michael! Don't let his words get to you"

Michael finally realising his brother was right, nodded his head. He had lost his cool, when he had just asked his brother not too. Lincoln slowly let go, making sure Michael wasn't going to go for him again. Instead Michael made his was back to Sara and stood by her.

"How dare you" Sara spat at Jacob, getting his attention back to her, "all that time. How were you so easily able to lie like that to me?" she tried to think of any time that he could have been away. There were loads, but they were teaching. He always called her from those places. She never suspected a thing. Nor should she. You are suppose to be able to trust your husband.

He moved and took a seat in the chair, his whole demeanour was causal and calm. She could see now how he could act like this when he had acted so terribly, "I do care about you Sara"

"Cut the bull" Lincoln scoffed, "you care about her that much that you would do all of this? Find my brother and use Sara against him?"

He shrugged, "She's his weakness"

"Your damn right she is, she's _**his**_ wife!" Lincoln shouted. And right now. She didn't care. He needed to let it out and Jacob knew that they knew. No point in hiding their anger as long as they didn't attack him. They needed him. Paul needed to turn him over. But she felt they were a long way from that right now.

Jacob shook his head, "Even before that. I knew what she meant to him," it scared her to wonder how much he really knew, "i must admit, it has an epic feel to it"

"Why?" Michael demanded, "and no more games or taunts, i want answers _**NOW**_!"

It was like a boring conversation to him and he rolled his eyes, "Fine," he sighed. Again he was not rising to Michael's anger. It surprised her how easily he was able to keep his cool, "but all that time away really effected you didn't it Michael," he stated, making it sound like a question, "before you only got angry when it was the last resort...now it appears that part of your resolve is lost"

Sara shook her head, he wasn't giving them answers, she turned round to Paul who was still standing with his gun pointed to Jacob, "Paul would you mind taking this man to the outhouse please?" she asked.

That's when Jacob shot up out of the chair and tried to make a move for the door, however Lincoln was quicker then him and managed to tackle him to the ground, "Your not getting away that easy 'bro in law'" he seethed, he then leaned in closer, Jacob was on his front and Lincoln had his knee on his back, he leaned down and whispered, "i'm gonna make you pay for this"

"Linc" Michael said, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

He nodded and pulled Jacob up. Instantly Jacob's eyes fell on Sara, "I do love you Sara. Why do you think i stayed all these years?"

She felt sick, so much that she couldn't be in the room anymore. She placed a hand on her mouth and ran out, up the stairs and into the bathroom. The contents of her stomach came out into the toilet. She couldn't believe it. She had been lied to for years. He had tricked her into marrying him. Kept Michael away from her and Mike all this time.

There was a knock on the door, "Sara?" Michael sounded concerned.

She wiped her mouth and got up, going to the sick and pulled out mouthwash, "Come in"

The door unclicked and Michael entered, he quickly closed the door and went to her as she took a swig of mouthwash and swirled it around in her mouth. Her stomach was still doing knots. She placed a hand there, she knew it could happen again but didn't want to have to taste it for now. Michael waited patiently until she spat out the liquid, she ran the water to wash it away and turned to him, "You know i even get the alcohol free mouthwash?" she asked, but it was more rhetorical. She had tried for years to maintain her sobriety, but each day was a challenge.

He looked down sadly, getting why. She had spent years after Michael's 'death' making sure she didn't relapse. Including any form of alcohol, "I'm here," he told her, "talk to me"

Sara laughed ironically, "What that the past 4 years of my life have been a complete lie?" she asked, not wanting an answer, "that i let that man near _**my**_ son?!" she cried, she shook her head.

"It's not your fault Sara" he told her coming closer to her, "you thought you were giving him what he needed"

However she backed away, she knew she wanted his comfort, but she as still reeling, and right now she didn't want to collapse into his arms, as much as she wanted to, "He kept you away from us," she let out in a pain cry, "he kept you away from your son for the first 7 years of his life!" she turned and placed her hands on her head. How could someone be that cruel?

"And it won't be anymore," she heard him say forcefully behind her, anger in his tone, "he will get what's coming to him Sara. And no one else will do it apart from me"

Sara spun round, his eyes were burning hot and she shook his head, "No Michael," she moved to him this time, she knew what he was thinking, "That's not you"

"That wasn't Michael of 7 years ago," he said, placing a gentle hand on her cheek, "you don't know the things I've seen and done since then...i left a man to die in the desert"

Sara eyes widened at his admission, she didn't think of what he'd seen and done. They had yet to talk about it.

"He had killed one of the men from my cell," he looked sad as he recalled it, "...he was part of the terrorist group following us in Yemen. But he managed to find us out there before we got on the boat. He wouldn't stop. Relentless. He was going to stop us from getting on that ship" he gave her a sad smile and stroked her cheek again, "and i wasn't going to let that happen"

He wanted to desperately get home to them.

"I lead him away from Linc and the others. Made him follow me instead," he was calm talking about it, but Sara could see he was struggling, "i figured i would just distract him, get him out of his vehicle while i got into hi. That way he wouldn't follow us anymore. But as soon as i turned the engine on he started firing his gun. I then realised i had no other choice...i had to hurt him. So that's what i did," he took a deep breath, "only afterwards i realised that when you hurt a man in the desert, he's not exactly going to be found"

Sara exhaled at his admission, but knew something. He was trying to lessen the blow, but she knew, "Michael you can't tell me you didn't realise that hurting him and leaving him there would-"

"-i knew it" he interjected agreeing with her, "i did. It's just hard admitting it to you" he whispered.

She sighed and grabbed his face, "Michael don't ever be afraid to tell me anything," he looked deep into her eyes, "you've had to do things...none of us are innocent. At some point we have all broken the law" she admitted. Knowing full well all the acts that had happened in the past.

"I _**can't**_ let him live" Michael stared at her, eyes burning into hers. It was a statement. He was back to talking about Jacob again.

Sara moved away from him, "Can you not let the authorities deal-"

"-he got me out of the way so he could have _**you**_! Marry _**you**_!" Michael's chest was heavy, moving up and down, anger was pouring from him, "he took _**you**_ from me. He made sure i stayed away and kept me from being with the women i love and my son"

Sara knew this wasn't a conversation they should be having, but he had brought that up and it made her upset, "Michael _**i**_ was the one he married, _**i** _ was the one that let him touch me!" he closed his eyes, not even wanting to bear the thought, he turned away from her, not being able to hear her say those words to him, "don't turn away from this Michael. You don't want to hear it? Think about it? Well guess what? _**I**_ have the actual memories!"

She now was breathing heavily, tears coming to her eyes and struggling to take breaths. As soon as he heard this, Michael whipped round and came to her, "Sara sit down" he told her, as he pulled her onto the floor. He sat with his back against the tub and his arms wrapped round her as she was sobbing, "i'm here" he whispered into her hair, "let it out"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi all. Sorry for the late post...but i will post two chapters in a row for you! Thank you for your words on my last chapter. It was a long one and felt a lot needed to go into it! So i'm glad it showed!**_

Sara felt warmth and comforted. She hadn't realised after spending time in the bathroom that Michael had picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He had slipped into bed with her and held onto her. She kept her eyes closed when she heard a knock on the door, she didn't want to open her eyes yet. Just having Michael's arms around her was good enough now. She thought keeping her eyes closed would block out everything else.

There was a shuffling sound and a door closing.

"How is she?" it was Lincoln. Someday she wanted to tell him that he couldn't whisper. She wanted to smile, but then remembered the past events from the last few hours.

She felt the vibration on Michael's chest, "I'm letting her rest for now" he whispered back to his brother.

"Just wanted to let you know we have Jacob tied up in the outhouse. He's spouting shit about the president and not having the balls to do what he can. The guys a loon" Lincoln told him. Sara couldn't get her head round it. She never saw that side of him.

"The man's a psychopath" Michael stated with menace. It was the only way to describe him. He was able to control what he showed her and what he didn't, "i need to talk to him"

Lincoln sighed, a moment of silence passed. Sara noted that there was no sound of him leaving the room, then heard him speak again, "That all you gonna do?"

"For now" was the response and Sara was thankful. Did Jacob deserve to die? For what he had done? For how he used her? For how he made Michael a prisoner and slave for 7 years? She would have to say yes. But she couldn't have Michael be the one to do it. It would destroy him, no matter what he was feeling right now. She knew he would regret the act of killing, no matter who it was. It was a guilt she wasn't sure he could live with.

"I'll leave you alone with her" Lincoln stated and she heard the movement of his feet.

"Thanks" Michael replied and Sara felt a gentle kiss on the top of her head and Michael hold onto her tighter, not that she was sure that was possible.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sara loses it a bit in this one...considering her circumstances, can you blame her?**_

Sara knew she needed to talk to Jacob. He was tied up and couldn't hurt her. Not that she was even sure he would. That's where her confusion lied. Who was this man? Was some part of him the person she knew? Was he in there somewhere?

"You ask me i don't think its a good idea" Paul commented as they all stood in the kitchen.

"Good thing no one asked you then" Lincoln responded with, cutting.

Paul shook his head at Lincoln, "One of these days Lincoln your gonna-"

" _ **STOP**_!" Sara raised her hand to her forehead, "just stop, both of you. Stop bickering," she sighed. It was constant and not what anybody needed, "and surely this is my decision to make?" Lincoln then looked to Michael, almost for confirmation. That was when she had enough, "Unbelievable" without another word she marched out of the kitchen and into the yard, heading towards the outhouse.

"Sara" Michael came quickly behind her.

She spun round, noticing both of the brothers following her, "After everything we went through," she spoke to Lincoln, "you revert to type and go to your brother to check if he was ok with me talking to my ex husband?"

Lincoln had a sorry look on his face, "I didn't mean that Sara. We all want to protect you. Collectively-"

"Collectively? I have been on my own for the past 4 years Lincoln, where were you?" she put to him and he looked down ashamed, after getting married he practically disappeared, "neither of you get to come back and tell me how to make decisions"

"Were not saying that Sara" Michael spoke, noting how upset she was.

"And you know why i didn't stick around Sara?" Lincoln asked her, "because i thought i would be getting in the way. 'Dead' husband's brother constantly round, bothering you? Bringing you down? I wasn't going to do that to you. I thought Jacob was going to take care of you..."

Sara swallowed, she had been too harsh on him. She had get caught up in her anger about Jacob that she was taking it out on her family who were only trying to protect her. She shook her head in frustration, "I'm sorry Lincoln. Just all of this-"

"- i get it Sara. Don't apologise. But part of me now wishes i had stuck around" Lincoln stated looking to the outhouse where Jacob was tied up.

"What difference would it have made?" she whispered, "i never knew the whole time...why should you?"

Everything was hidden, under lies and manipulation. Married to him. Sharing a bed with him. Spending her life with him...she never knew. Lincoln never would have worked it out. She was convinced if Michael had never reached out and got in contact, she probably would still not know... that scared her.

"He's going to try and get inside your head. You know that right?" Michael asked her. Bringing it back to reality.

She nodded, "I know Michael"

"She's strong," Lincoln commented to Michael, "our girl wont let him get in there" he gently tapped her forehead, he then looked at her, "if he does or says anything-"

"I got it Linc" she told him with a sweet smile.

"We'll be right inside" he made sure to tell her.

She gave him a thankful smile and a nod and he disappeared back inside. She looked into Michael's eyes and brought his face in her hands, "You trust me?" asked him.

"Of course i do" he told her, grabbing onto her waist and pulling her closer to him, "Linc's right, i know you won't let him get to you. Still..." he took a breath and shook his head, "still doesn't stop me from worrying"

She leaned up and kissed him gently on the forehead, "I want to talk to him first...then i want you to come in after" she murmured onto his forehead.

He nodded, "I'll be right inside" he leaned in and took her mouth with his, soft and gentle. Getting one last moment before having to and face Jacob. And she had no idea where to start.


	18. Chapter 18

_**So glad you guys were happy with the last two chapters! Now it's Sara's turn to face the snake...**_

She entered the outhouse with as much trepidation as when she had opened the door to him the day before. He gave her a smile. A smile she previously would have been happy to come home to, now she saw nothing but a sinister look behind it. He could still smile at her like that after everything he had done.

"Got the Brothers Grimm to finally leave your side? I'm surprised" he commented.

She stood by the counter and leaned against it, not going near him. He was tied up in the middle of the room, very securely. She was surprised they hadn't gagged him.

"I'm not playing your game Jacob...or whatever name you think your personality fits today" she jibed, not having any room for doing this dance with him.

"You've got me all wrong Sara" he told her.

And she scoffed and folded her arms, "I don't think that's possible at this point do you?"

"What about all these years together?" he questioned her.

It got her back up, "Yes, what about _**all**_ these years together? You lying to me? Using Michael to your own gain. Toying with him, dangling me in front of him and taking it away again?" she felt the emotion rise.

"I notice your making this about Michael and not you" he commented.

She pushed herself off the counter and got closer to him, "Stop analysing everything and give me answers Jacob, i swear to God!" she was breathing heavily. She knew she needed to calm down, but this man knew how to push her buttons. She now realised it was because he knew her. After those years together, he knew her completely. However she didn't know him at all, "did you work for the CIA?"

"Did i work? No...i _**do**_ work for the CIA" he was finally giving her something. But she noted it was an answer about work, not them. He was straying away from those.

"How have they not found you yet?" she questioned. Wanting to delve further.

"Ever wonder why they call me 'Poseidon'?" he asked her, "i never gave myself that name...the drones in the State Department did that. You'll probably find it was Kellerman...thinking he's reformed, labelling an 'enemy' to give him some sort of redemption" he scoffed, laughing off the notion that Paul was changed and wanted to do good now. She was finally seeing it.

"Your _**not**_ the enemy then?" she asked. She could see it behind his eyes. This man was deranged, "not the man who took my husband away from me when i was pregnant with his child?"

"There you go again" he made an annoyed remarked. He looked away from her. If she believed it was possible she would have said he was jealous, "Mike isn't his. Sure he's his biological Father, but _**i**_ raised him Sara!"

She took a few steps away from him, "Thankfully he's turned out nothing like you" she spat with anger, "and he _**is**_ Michael's. In every God damned way. You wont take that away. He is Scofield through and through"

"Your not" he stated, matter of factly.

"I'm not what?" she was getting annoyed.

"Your not a Scofield" he pointed out to her, "however all these years you insisted you kept his name and didn't take mine-"

"-a decision i'm now entirely happy i made" she came back quickly. Noticing him recoil in anger. The first sign of it she had seen. So he did have it in him. All that nice guy act was slowly dropping away. She was picking at the surface. She knew what bothered him the most and she was going to play on it, "Michael had no idea that i kept his name. But he's proud i did"

"Proud?" he laughed, "Michael doesn't know what to be proud of. He doesn't know you anymore. I _**know**_ you"

She shook her head adamantly, "There is so much you don't know about me Jacob," then she remembered A&W spouting out her past and she spotted the look on his face and felt stupid, "but you do, don't you?"

"Every last bit. Down to what you killing that man in Panama that Michael admitted to" he let out a little chuckle that was sinister, "he was willing to do anything for you _**then**_. He proved his worth when i used you against him. It was almost too easy-"

"-that day in the University," she got his attention. A day that she carried enormous guilt for. When she admitted to killing Bill Kim. But it turns out he already knew that. He just played along, acted the victim, "everything i said about our past, you already knew" she didn't ask, she just said it as a statement.

"Got boring after a while" he stated and let out a chuckle, "that's why i thought i'd spice it up a bit and act like the crazed man who just lost his wife-"

"-you sick son of bitch" she responded. He had pulled out the gun and threatened Michael. She talked him down. It destroyed her that she had broken him. She couldn't believe someone could be this cold hearted, "your one hell of an actor. I'll give you that" she turned away and started to walk towards the door.

"What you keep forgetting Sara," she stopped when he spoke, "i went to find you after Michael followed you," she turned round listening, "i wanted to see what the fuss was about...why this man was so set on losing his whole life for your freedom," he cleared his throat, "i saw it. Your stunning. That was what first drew me to you...your features are breathtaking-"

She had enough, she wasn't listening to this. He was trying to make himself redeemable and real. But it wasn't working. He just came across as frightening and creepy.

"I did fall in love with you SARA!" he screamed as she closed the door. She leaned against it and let the tears fall. No one could love someone and do that to them. He knew what Michael meant to her. The fact that Mike was without his Father for the first 7 years of his life, that was on him. If he did love her. It was a sick and twisted love that he had conjured up. It wasn't real love. Or pure. Nothing about this man was pure.


	19. Chapter 19

**_So any theories on where my story is going?_**

 _ **Thank you all again for your comments! 3**_

Michael and Lincoln had obviously heard Jacob screaming because as she was making her way out of the gate they were jogging quickly to her.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked reaching her and touching her cheek gently and looking to the outhouse.

"I'm fine," she nodded. She wasn't. But she didn't want them to know that, "he's still saying what we 'had' was real" she shook her head and headed towards the decking to take a seat.

"We said he would mess with your head" Lincoln commented sitting across from her, "at least he's predictable in that sense"

Michael sat next to Sara and she felt his eyes on her the whole time. She cleared her throat, "Funny thing is Linc, in his head, he believes it. Believes in his weird 'love' for me...but its not love its-"

" _ **Obsession**_ " Michael filled in the blanks for her. It was true. It appeared that way. She never knew what that was like. But it was uneasy. It scared her.

"Wait didn't you say he used to contact you with your next missions via Origami?" Sara asked him. Realising that Jacob would use their way of communicating with Michael to talk to him.

He nodded, "This is all making sense now" he looked up to the sky, the look on his face was clear. It was like he was angry for not working it out before, "he's obsessed with doing what he think the government cant," she knew that, but it hadn't come from Jacob himself, he never talked to her about that, only their 'relationship'. Michael carried on, "his preoccupation then got heightened when he met me and realised he could theorise those obsessions" with Michael's abilities. That she understood.

"He has that sort of personality" Lincoln commented, understanding what Michael was saying.

Michael agreed, "Then he somehow found _**you**_ -" he turned to Sara and he had a look of sadness in his eyes.

"He told me it was after you came to Puerto Rico and watched me and Mike," she told him and he looked broken, "said he wanted to know why you risked your own freedom for mine"

"I thought he knew everything" Michael stated. Getting angry, "but he obviously didn't know what you looked like...or your character and nature" a soft look came over him as he spoke and it warmed her heart.

"How did you two meet?" Lincoln asked referring to how she met Jacob.

"Well he certainly didn't approach me that day...we met in the States. So he must of-"

"-followed you" Michael sighed, coming to a realisation, "his obsession got transferred onto you," he looked to Sara sadly, but saw him coil his hands into fists, "he then set me up for murder and left me to die in that Prison. So he could have _**you**_ " without another word, Michael stood up and started making his way over to the outhouse.

Sara looked to Lincoln out of fear and both of them got up and followed, Lincoln running ahead and placing hands on his brothers chest, "Wait Michael, what are you going to do?"

"What i should have done yesterday" he was pushing against Lincoln with force and Sara saw the anger in his eyes.

"We need more information from him Michael!" Lincoln told him, suddenly he was the voice of reason, "killing him right now would screw up a lot of stuff. Remember what you told me yesterday" Lincoln grabbed Michael's head and made him look at him, trying to bring him back to them.

"He stalked Sara, Linc! Made her _**his**_ obsession and married her!" he was stating it to Lincoln with anger, like Lincoln hadn't been privy to that conversation before. But Michael was running through it. Letting his anger out and emotions by saying it.

"I know man. I know," he whispered, "i get that. But you gotta believe in what's now. Sara's here with you. Not him. He did it, and yeah i promise you, he will pay," he looked to Sara, "for what he's done to both of you. We will. But as of right now. He lives Michael. And i wont let you do it"

"I _**need**_ to do it" Michael spoke honestly, like it hurt him to admit it.

"Michael what do you mean?" Sara spoke finally. After letting Lincoln take his moment to calm Michael down.

Lincoln released him, but still stood in front of him and outhouse. Michael turned to her, "What he's done to you. What he's done to our family. I _**need**_ to kill him"

"What? As some sort of obligation? You feel you have to?" she knew Michael. As much as 7 years had passed. He would still have a problem outwardly killing someone and watching them die. Not matter what they had done. That was the pureness in Michael.

He didn't answer, instead he was staring at the outhouse. His chest moving up and down, the heavier his breathing got.

"Michael" Sara said, getting his attention.

However it didn't move to her, it stayed on the outhouse, "I _**do** _ want to kill him" an admission she was afraid of, "but i understand why i cant right now" and with that he turned away and headed back inside.

"Lincoln-"

"-he's changed Sara," he told her, "we all have over these 7 years. But that good that was in Michael. Its damaged. Nothing is a clear to him anymore. Apart from revenge on the person that took him away from you, Mike and me. You didn't know what he was like when he thought Gretchen had killed you..."

Her eyes came to Lincoln, she knew Michael had found out about her being alive, but assumed he just went to Bruce asking if she was alive or not. Lincoln mentioning Gretchen brought up memories she wanted to forget.

"As soon as LJ gave him back your rose...and heard him talking about something in Whistlers apartment, he instantly wanted to know what it was," she had never heard this before, "we went there, found a file about this government guy, said if it was important to Whistler it was important to him. That Whistler could lead him to Gretchen. I tried to tell him, that was it. We could be free. Him, me and LJ. Finally have the freedom he had been chasing for since we got out of Fox River...but he didn't want freedom, he wanted to avenge _**you**_ " while Lincoln was telling her this her eyes welled up, "he said he had to do it. So he left us. Travelled for a month before he finally found Gretchen. Then he went to where she was, gun in hand and aimed it at her head"

Sara closed her eyes, her encounter with Gretchen after Panama was fraught with tension. Then seeing the glimmer of a human being after not ratting her out to the guards when they were escaping. She still didn't know what she felt about her.

"He announced that it was for you and was about to kill her when she told him that you were alive. He shouted, screamed. Wanting to know where you were...that's when the cops turned up. They left and he went to Bruce...and well, the rest you know is history"

Sara wiped the tears away from her face, and sniffed, "I never knew that"

"You wouldn't," he told her, "Michael wouldn't want you knowing that. I just want to make sure you _**know**_ "

"Know what?"

A seriousness came over his face and he looked back at the house where his brother had just disappeared, "When it comes to you," then he looked back to her "he _**is**_ willing to kill"


	20. Chapter 20

_**Well what did we think of the episode?! I love it. So many big things happened...but my poor Sara! Where is she?! I hate it when she's not in an episode, doesn't feel right. Cant believe next week is it! All this time and it's coming to an end, who would have thought that 9 weeks have nearly passed?! I just want Michael and Sara scenes, and scenes with their son. Proof at the end that they are together and happy.**_

 _ **So back to my story, i have made a bet (with myself lol) to always post another chapter when i have less than 1,000 words. This does, just. So you will be getting another one later :)**_

Sucre and Whip were back with them in the house, not long after Sara's conversation with Jacob. If that's what you could call it.

Whip was back after clearing up his own business. Stating that he wanted to help the man that had looked after him for 4 years. That he wouldn't leave his side.

Sara saw Michael looking out at the outhouse most of the time. And for the first time it was like she didn't know Michael at all. He had always been a struggle to read, but she always thought she at least knew the person he was and what actions he would take in certain situations. In this one. She still wasn't sure.

He turned to Sucre and Whip, "I need you guys to do me a favour"

"What is it Papi?"

"What do you need?"

Sara was certain these two men were Michael's closest friends. Lincoln had told her about Whip and how loyal he was to Michael. That showed. She saw how Whip looked to him in admiration.

"I need you both to watch _**him**_ tonight" Michael stated, he wouldn't even use his name now, "Linc and i will take tomorrow, its just right now-

"-of course" Sucre noted and patted him on the back, "say no more Papi" he understood what Michael was saying. He needed to not be in the same room as Jacob for now.

"Thank you" he responded with gratitude.

"If i'm gonna be watching that snake all night i'm gonna need some strong liquor," Whip spoke and Sara shifted in her seat, "Sara you got any beers?"

"Whip" Michael stated in a tone.

"No its ok Michael," she stated touching his arm gently, "try the basement, there should be a crate down there. It's there for when we have guests. So help yourself"

Whip looked confused at the reaction from Michael but nodded and Sara's direction, "Great. Thanks" and he disappeared down the hall and to the basement.

Sara cleared her throat. Noticing the quietness in the room, "It's alright guys. There's an elephant in the room, but it's a baby one. I have learnt to have it in the house. It's everywhere. I have to deal with it" she tried to play it off. She needed Michael to help her through this time, not alcohol. She wouldn't do that. She hasn't done that in years.

Still the room's atmosphere didn't change and she sighed, "What shall we do for dinner?" she asked them changing the subject.

Again, silence until a few moments passed and Lincoln cleared his throat, "I could cook?"

This time it was a different kind of silence when they all turned to look at him.

"What? I _**can**_ cook" he told them, surprised.

"No. No Lincoln that's the point you _**can't**_ cook" Sara stated. Remembering all the times he tried, not long after Mike was born. Hoping it was lessen the load on her. When really it caused her more stress thinking the boat was going to burn down.

"I nearly lost all my senses the last time you cooked. I'm Puerto Rican and i couldn't handle that stuff. No no way. I'm out. I'm not eating anything you cook" Sucre announced and Sara remembered what he was talking about. Tacos that she was thankful Fernando ate first and drank a whole gallon of Milk afterwards. She knew she wasn't touching it either.

"What are you talking about? Those Tacos were 'killer'" Lincoln stated, walking over to the refrigerator and looking inside for ingredients.

"The key word your looking for in there Linc is 'killer'. No way. Not happening, Papi?" Fernando asked his best friend.

"If i recall you burnt every single piece of toast i had as a kid" Michael chimed in with a smirk and for the first time since finding out about Jacob she smiled. A genuine one. Of happiness with these men in her life.

"God, i think i'm having flashbacks" Sucre stated and shook his head seriously and walked over to Linc and taking the milk out and getting a glass.

Lincoln sighed and slammed the door shut, "Fine. I cant cook...but neither can you" he directed at Sucre.

"Lies my friend. I cook. I cook the food of my culture" he told him with pride.

"The food of your culture? You have the same filling but with a different shell!" Lincoln responded.

"Ok!" Sara stood up and shook her head with a smile, "there's a simple answer to this boys" she walked over to where the phone was. There was light here. A light she didn't see before. She had Michael and Mike. But she had the rest too. Her brother in law. Her husband's best friend. And close friends. That's all she needed, "alright. Who wants pepperoni on theirs or pineapple?"


	21. Chapter 21

_**I promised! So here is the next instalment! I really hope we get a few scenes in the last episode! Something we can hold onto and cherish and pray for another season at some point in the next few years!**_

"Hey baby how are you?" Sara was sat in her bedroom at 7pm on the dot talking to Mike.

"Mom i'm having the best time! LJ took me to have Pizza, and he took me to the Field Museum, that was so awesome!" she placed a hand on her heart as he spoke. He was so excited, "he also took me to Lincoln Park...Mom is that why Uncle Lincoln is called Lincoln?" he asked with such innocence.

She chuckled, "I don't know baby. You'll have to ask him. Or your Dad, he's coming up in a minute to talk to you too"

"Are you alright Mom?" he asked, he always knew when something was wrong.

"I'm ok sweet boy. Just a bit tired" she closed her eyes. It was true. She was tired, but she wasn't going to tell him why.

"Chicago is great," he told her still excited about his time there, something she was so thankful for.

"I'm so glad your having a good time" she was so happy he was settled for the time being. Knowing he was safe with LJ and having fun. With that the door clicked up and Michael entered, taking off his watch and putting it on the night stand and walking over to her, "hey baby your Dad's here. Wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah!" he responded excitedly. Then calmed down, "i miss you Mom"

She placed her hand to her mouth and felt tears coming to her eyes, "I miss you too. _**I** ** _l_ ove you so much**_"

" _ **I love you too so much**_ " he responded with sincerity. And she couldn't hold the phone anymore and she passed it to Michael, who gave her leg a gentle squeeze as she did.

"Hey buddy" Michael whispered, and he smiled instantly as she heard Mike say the same thing to him as he had to her, "that's great. I loved that Museum"

She smiled softly and stood up and walked to her dresser and took off her earrings as Michael continued to speak to him.

He chuckled, "Maybe. I don't even think Uncle Lincoln would know that. But makes it possible huh?"

He had asked him whether Lincoln was named after Lincoln Park. She smiled to herself. That boy always had questions. Wanting to know more. And when it came to his family, he wanted those answers straight away.

"Me? I think i was named after my Grandfather" he answered, she never knew that. But they barely had time to talk about grandparents in the scheme of things, "yeah buddy that means you are named after your great grandfather"

It warmed her heart that he was excited about that. No matter what Christina may have done. She was manipulated into the company's work and completely brainwashed. She wasn't strong like Michael. Her parents, Michael and Lincoln's grandparents, who were they? Now she was curious to know about Michael's family history as it made it who he was, and therefore made who Mike was.

"Yes you do need to go to bed" he agreed, "alright buddy. We'll talk to you tomorrow. Yeah. Of course," he then took in a breath. Laboured and slow, " _ **I Love you too Mike**_ " that's when she heard the emotion in his voice.

She turned round and he had already shut the phone off, tears in his eyes.

"It's the first time he's said that to me" Michael commented sniffing and wiping a tear from his cheek.

She slowly made her way over to him, "It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" she asked him. She remembered the first time Mike had said it to her. The warmth in her heart could make it burst.

"When did he first say it to you?" he asked. Wanting to share in that moment too.

Sara smiled recalling it, "The first time he said it to me without prompting?" she asked and he nodded his head, "Well he was 3 and it was after i had slipped on something in the kitchen and landed heavily. He saw i was in pain and came over to me, placed his head on my shoulder and asked if i was alright" Michael smiled softly, "and then said 'Are you in pain Mommy? I can kiss it better. With love! _**I love you better!**_ '" she sighed, it was beautiful to her, "each time he says it now. I get this warm feeling inside of me"

He nodded agreeing, "I didn't want to say it to him yet. Not if it scared him, thinking it was too fast. But I've always loved him Sara. Even before he was born"

"I know you did" she told him adamantly, he lost 7 years of his freedom because of the love he had for her and their son.

"Him saying it first...its like a portal. God...he has no idea how much i will say it to him now" he smiled through the tears in his eyes, happy tears.

Sara was so happy Michael got that. He needed that. Hearing his son say he loves him and being able to say it back. In comparison she had no idea what it was like to go 7 years not hearing that. She stood and placed a kiss on the top of his head, "I'm gonna go have a bath" she told him and started to undo her shirt and walked away from him.

"Mind if i join you?" a hushed whisper came behind her.

She turned round and he had stood too, walking over to her, "Of course. I'd love that" she responded and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it tightly as they made their way to the bathroom.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Thank you again for all the lovely comments!**_

 _ **So this chapter will be the last until Monday i imagine. I am going away for the weekend on a hen do (British version on a Bachelorette party lol) and i will be away from my computer! Its one of my friends from school who is the first one of us to get married (in July) so its gonna be great! Just wanted to give you guys a heads up as you know i post pretty much everyday! Love to you all! See you on Monday!**_

Michael and Sara were walking down the stairs the next morning to an amazing smell of bacon. They entered the kitchen to see Fernando over the stove cooking and Whip pouring Orange Juice.

"Wow" Sara commented at the spread on the counter, "Fernando you didn't have to do this" she told him, walking over and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No problem Mami. After a shift looking after that bastard. We needed fuel. This is more for us then for you anyway" he smiled.

She nodded, leaning in and kissing him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Linc?" Michael asked placing is hands on the island and looking out at the outhouse.

"Yeah he's in there with him. Paul too. He came round early this morning" Fernando answered, placing the last bits of bacon onto a plate and putting it on the counter for people to have.

Whip grabbed a plate, "Sucre my man. _**Thank you**_ " he beamed. Happy to be eating as he filled his plate with waffles, bacon and egg.

"How was he?" Michael asked, still fully focused on the building in Sara's yard where they were keeping Jacob.

Whip stopped in his tracks with filling his plate and turned to Michael, "Your probably not gonna wanna hear this, but he er," he hesitated, "all he's really talking about is Sara" his eyes drifted to her and she looked away. She didn't want him to talk about her.

She felt Michael's eyes on her as she took a glass of orange juice and took a big sip. Michael then turned back to Whip, "Was he saying anything when Linc went in there?"

Whip's eyes went to Sucre and he seemed reluctant to answer. They gave each other a look and Whip sighed, "There gonna see it anyway" he commented to him.

"See what?" Michael asked quickly. That made Whip's head turn back in Michael's direction.

Fernando sighed and looked to Michael, "You know Linc, Papi. One word about you and Sara and he socked the guy"

Michael sighed and looked down. Sara wasn't sure whether it was disappointed at Linc or disappointment that he wasn't the first to do it. He then looked over at Sara, "You hungry?" he asked her.

"Not really" she replied back.

He nodded, "Ready to do this then?" he asked her.

She came closer to him and placed her hand on his, "We do it together" she agreed.

They both exited the kitchen into the yard, holding hands with each other as they walked. Sara wasn't sure what this was even going to be like. But the knot in her stomach got tighter as they approached. She entered first and it appeared to her that Jacobs eyes almost lit up, until she turned into the room and let Michael in behind her and his eyes fell on him. She saw it. The anger and annoyance that he was with her.

Lincoln and Paul were both sat down, Paul with a gun firmly in his hand. Both men turned as they entered. Sara closed the door and walked further in, noticing the black eye Jacob was now supporting.

"Sara" Jacob started but stopped as Michael stepped in next to her and glared at him. Straight away he didn't say another word to her. But looked at Michael, "forgot how much your brother's fists hurt" he told him. Recalling the first time they had met and the misunderstanding...now Sara wished he had thrown him out for real.

"You deserved it the first time and even more this time" Lincoln commented with a grunt, he slowly stood up and walked to Michael, "look i'm sorry he just-"

Michael raised his hand to stop him, "It's fine. Your angry with what he's done. I understand"

Lincoln nodded and looked to Sara, "You need me for anything?" he asked her.

No matter how long he had been away, he had always made sure she could rely on him.

Now after an early morning, he deserved rest too, "You can do something for me and go eat" she told him, and gently stroked his arm, then then looked behind him to Paul, "both of you. We can take it from here" her eyes then drifted to Jacob her gave a smirk that gave her shivers.

Paul stood up and walked over to Michael, placing the gun out, "Take this" he told him.

Michael looked up at him, "Were just going to talk to him Paul"

Paul shook his head, "Call it insurance" he thrust-ed it at Michael and he conceded and took it. Studying the gun and then placing it down on the counter. He was fine with it being in the room with them just in case, but he wasn't going to hold it. Sara knew Michael wasn't going to resort to that. He was angry at him. But the last day he had some time to rest and think over things. He knew Sara's view on it, and she was sure he wouldn't let her down.

Both Lincoln and Paul then exited the outhouse, leaving just Michael, Sara and Jacob looking at each other. Sara went and sat down on the chair that Lincoln had just occupied and crossed her legs. She had her say earlier, now it was Michael's.

Michael still stood, hovering over Jacob. Not saying a word for ages.

"Ah i get it," Jacob announced, "7 year's of me playing the puppet master, you now want to take back some of the control"

"7 years of _**my**_ life" he stated and glanced to Sara, "7 years of _**my wife's**_ life and 7 years of _**my son's entire life**_ "

"I'm hearing a lot of _**'my's**_ in there Michael. What exactly makes them _**'yours'**_?" Jacob responded smug.

"Jacob if you claim to know about our past you know that answer" Sara came back before Michael. What they had been through, they were both 'eachother's'. No one would change that, "the fact he married me and we were planning a life together with our unborn child" she remembered when he had begged her not to call the baby Junior. A fact she had promised she would never do if she named him after him, "we talked baby names. Places to live. How our lives would change with a baby in it"

"And with how your lives had previously gone, do you seriously think it would have stayed like that?" he asked her.

"How did you find me?" Michael asked darkly, wanting to know right from the beginning.

"I had connections to 'the company'" he finally admitted, "once they had found you in that Prison, lying there, almost dead, they thought they could try one last time to convert you to their side. Of course...it never worked, but i told them they were doing it all wrong" he was giving them answers, so neither of them spoke and let him carry on, "so i told them i knew a way to get to you. Get you to work for them"

Michael glanced behind him to Sara and knew exactly what it was, "You managed to find Sara's location and sent me there? Threatened the lives of her and my son, for me to cooperate" he didn't ask. It was the answer.

"As i said, it was too easy Michael. How the company only used Sara's life as a bargaining chip once i will never know. Because we both have the same weakness" Jacob looked over at Sara, trying to get her attention, but she wasn't going to look at him, she couldn't.

"Sara isn't a toy you can use and play with" Michael spat getting angry, "how can you even claim to..." Sara looked up at Michael and he wasn't able to say the word 'love'.

"Because i do Michael. I would never hurt her or Mike. They are my family" he told him. She couldn't believe how unaware he was about how he sounded.

"Your delusional" Sara spoke, "you played the sweet innocent husband for 4 years. But i never took your name, i never let you adopt Mike. How is what you had 'a family?' You knew deep down that i would never get over losing Michael"

"That's why i thought framing him and keeping him in that Prison in Yemen would take care of something for me..." he looked to Michael, "with you alive there was always a possibility of you coming back into her life, and i wasn't going to take that chance. With you really gone, those years would go by and i would finally have her all to myself-"

 _ **SMACK**_. Michael had hit him in the face, he was breathing heavily and Sara jumped up and placed her hand on Michael's arm, hoping to calm him down.

"Take a look!" he shouted, "i'm here! Your plan didn't work! If i'd known all along that you were behind all of this and married Sara i would have-"

"-you would have what Michael?!" Jacob spat blood out and grimaced looking at him, "you were never in control. I was. That was the point"

"So you put me in that prison hoping i would die" Michael replied, anger still radiating from him.

Jacob nodded, "Trust me i did everything in my power to make that happen"

Sarah shook her head in shock, "How can one man have so much hate?" she whispered not believing it.

"Sara you know i had no hate when it came to you" he tried to sound sincere but she wasn't buying it.

"You did Jacob," she told him, still holding onto Michael's arm as she said it, "you had hate towards Michael. Therefore you had hate towards me. Did you ever have a plan if i found out?"

"You wouldn't have" he shook his head with confidence.

"You can't know everything Jacob. You don't have eyes in the back of your head. One moment of me getting the mail one day, seeing those cranes, i would have known" then something came to her, "Michael managed to get that photo to Theodore Bagwell, but who let him out early? Who has that power?" she had wanted to know this from day one. Why of all people, would be be let out of Prison so early for the crimes he had committed.

Jacob sighed and looked to Michael, "You went to the one person i never suspected you would have gone to. To let them know you were alive. I get why you did that. Under the radar. That impressed me Michael" it was almost like he was praising him.

"Sara asked you who?" Michael questioned again, trying to get him back on course.

"Turns out i wasn't the only one who had past connections to the company, except this one wasn't a friend of _**mine**_ ," he spat some more blood out again, "turns out he was a friend of _**yours**_ "

Sara looked at Jacob and connecting the dots, "Michael"

"He said he would help me," Michael sighed looking down, "he was the only one who knew i planned to sacrifice myself for you. Not even Lincoln knew," he then looked to the side and at Sara nodding, "it was Alex Sara, _**Alexander Mahone**_ "


	23. Chapter 23

_**I'm back! Feeling very worse for wear, but had an amazing time with my girlfriends for the weekend.**_

 _ **So tomorrow is the last episode! :( Hoping and praying we get the happy ending these two deserve. But i will be continuing this story and i will try and post another chapter tonight, if i haven't fallen asleep...if i do i will definitely give you two tomorrow when i'm caught up lol**_

Sara let out a breath as soon as she exited the outhouse and held onto her stomach. She didn't want to see him. That was the end for her. She spotted Lincoln, Sucre, Whip and Paul all sat on the decking, concerned looks on her faces as she came out.

Lincoln stood and made his way over to her, "Sara you alright?" he asked concerned, "should i?-" he asked in the direction of the outhouse. Obviously wanting to make sure Michael wasn't left alone with him.

But they didn't need to, the door clicked and Michael also stepped out. She looked at him and saw his face, she instantly enveloped him in a tight hug. They both stood like that for ages. Not noticing that Lincoln had moved away to give them time to process what had happened.

Sara pulled away and stroked his cheek, "What now?" she was hesitant to ask. Scared to ask because of the answer.

Michael closed his eyes and thought. His pained look made her stomach flip, "What you said in there" he said, "morally you were right" he agreed, "he needs to go to Prison for a long time"

Relief. It was relief that came over her. However the look on his face was dark, "What Michael?"

"But that's not what i _**want**_ to happen" he whispered, "and i'm not ashamed to say it. Or think it. What he deserves is to suffer, for what he's done to _**you**_ , to _**Mike**_ -"

"-to _**you**_ " she told him. He never mentioned himself. She never wanted him to forget what Jacob had done to him as well.

He shook his head, "I've come to peace with that"

"No you haven't" she told him, knowing Michael too well, "your covering it up. Trying to make sure, like all other times that you put my feelings before your own. You are allowed to do that Michael. I wont hold it against you. I actually want you to do it. God you did this for me. I would never be upset if you thought of yourself for once," she sighed and stroked his cheek, "but at the same time, i know your nature. I know the way you operate up here" she smiled softly and touched his forehead, "even if you wanted to. You cant stop thinking about others. It's probably one of the many reason's _ **i love you so much**_ "

Michael came in close and took her mouth with his, she closed his eyes as his lips touched hers. Soft and gentle. He placed his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed, "My actions usually speak louder then my words ever would," he whispered, "which is pretty good, because i don't think i can ever put into words how _**much i love you**_ "


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you guys! Next one will be in the next 30 mins to and hour!**_

"Paul we want you to take him in" Michael stated, approaching the decking as his hand was holding Sara's, her arm wrapped around his tightly.

"Right," Paul stated and stood up, "but for what Michael? He's a 'college professor'. Just because we know he's Poseidon, doesn't mean the state department will believe it"

"There has to be some trace of what hes done. You took his phone off of him right?" Michael asked with hope.

Paul nodded, "Yeah i'm going to work on that. But it's not going to be something as easy as walking him in and going straight to jail. We have to have evidence to back up me bringing in, a seemingly boring 'family man' who teaches game theory"

Michael sighed heavily and looked down, gently Sara stroked his arm, "We will do it Michael"

"It's not just that. The longer he's here..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

She knew what he was going to say. Instead Lincoln stood, "Aright. So we move him," Lincoln knew just as well as her that Michael wouldn't be able to keep his cool while Jacob sat in the outhouse. He had shown strength in not doing what he wanted to do. But any longer there, it could cause problems, "Paul any way you can arrange this?"

Paul sighed, "This all still going to part of my forgiveness?" he asked. So far Sara would admit he had helped them a lot.

"Getting there" Michael commented, "can you arrange it?"

"You wanna know where he will be?" Paul asked in response to Michael.

Slowly Michael's head turned to Sara, wanting her opinion, "Whatever you think. But personally, I don't want to see that man again in my life" she told him clearly. He could choice to know or not. But she didn't.

Michael nodded his head and looked to Lincoln, to which his brother also responded, "I'm with Sara. This is down to you man"

Michael then looked to Paul, "No," he responded, "i don't want to know right now. But if i ask you. Then i do want that information" it was there if he needed it. Sara hoped he wouldn't.

"Alright," Paul nodded, "i'll take him when it gets dark. This seems like a tight neighbourhood. Don't want to arouse suspicion. Shall i use the side gate so i don't bring him through the house?" he asked Sara.

She nodded in agreement, "Please", she didn't want him stepping foot in her house again. It was bought with her money when she came back to the US. Remembering that after her Father had passed he left her a substantial amount of money. Once she had collected that, along with a few pieces of her grandmothers jewellery, she settled in Ithaca. The beautiful house was hers. Not Jacobs. Now she was extremely thankful for that.

Paul nodded and headed towards the outhouse to sit with Jacob until night fall.

"Feeling hungry now?" Michael asked stroking her back.

She shook her head, "I don't think i will be until he's gone" she admitted with a sad smile to him.

"You've got to eat something Sara" Michael whispered, bringing her closer to him.

She nodded, "I know, i know" she agreed, "i'll have some toast or something" she didn't want to eat. The unease in her stomach made her feel like she could throw up at any minute. But if she had plain toast, it might settle it.

"Lets go inside" Michael said, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders and with one more look to the outhouse she walked with him. Hoping that would be the last time she ever saw Jacob. And leaving the lies and deceit behind.


	25. Chapter 25

_**So tonight's the night! I'm so sad it's ending, but all i want is to know that Michael and Sara get their happy ending. No other couple deserve it more. But don't fear! I will continue with this story and if your lucky, give me some ideas and i might make another one! Michael and Sara are my favourites after all!**_

Michael was sat on the sofa with Sara's head on his lap as they watched television. His hand causally placed over her stomach, her hands on top of his. It felt like bliss. The comfort and safeness of being with Michael again. Something she never thought she would feel in another lifetime.

"You remember Katie from Fox River?" Sara said out-loud.

"Hmm, the nurse?" he asked in reply.

She nodded, "You wanna hear something funny? Right from day 3 or 4 of you being there. She noticed i treated you differently from other inmates. Paid more attention to you"

"I always knew i shouldn't have got rid of that tattoo" Michael mumbled under his breath and she looked up at him with a smile.

She shook her head at him, "As more time went on. She knew i felt something for you. I told her it was because of the person you were. We could have easily known each other Michael. Same area, close colleges, same sort of people we socialised with. I didn't get it. I tried to work out why you were in there," she then sighed, "little did i know if it hadn't have been for the connection the company had with your parents, you would have never stepped foot into a Prison"

He raised his eyebrows, "Never really thought about it like that" to think of Michael not ever setting foot in a Prison now sounded stupid. From the moment he left Fox River he continued to do it. His set of skills were extraordinary.

"I told her," she chuckled at the thought, "i told her that the one thing she would never see...is something between me and an inmate"

Michael snorted with a smile, "Well i should be happy you don't still work there...i would be worried"

She sat up and turned to him, her face close to his, "That's one thing you don't have to be worried about Michael Scofield. No one got to me like you did. Your brilliant mind, your nature" she took her face in her hands, "and it helps that your still beautiful as hell" and she leaned in quickly before he could say a thing and her lips collided with his. Michael's hands travelled from her waist, and threading into her hair. She let out a soft moan as his lips moved from her mouth and along her jaw, leaving soft gentle kisses along it.

"Woah, hey!" they both stopped and turned to the doorway as Lincoln was there shielding his eyes, "look i know the kid isn't around an all, but can we refrain from doing that when you know i'm in the house please?"

Sara wiped her mouth and took her seat next to Michael, as his arm moved over her shoulder. She looked at him and giggled and he tried to hide his amusement too.

"God who knew taking you two out of a Prison environment and not on the run would make you giggling teenagers" Lincoln stated and sat down on the chair.

"Just making up for lost time Linc," Michael told him, "she is my wife after-all"

Lincoln grunted and grabbed the remote. Sara sat up a little, "Besides, how long do you plan on residing in my house?"

His eyes instantly whipped to hers, concern on them, "Well i-"

Sara let out another laugh and Michael chuckled too, "Ha! The look on your face Linc"

"Its ok Lincoln. Our home is your home" she told him.

Michael then looked to her, he wasn't smiling anymore. He looked serious, cautious, "Sara-"

"This is your home Michael. I live in it with our son. It's about time we made it official" she told him confidently.

"What about...?" he didn't say his name. Neither of them wanted to hear his name again out loud.

"He was never on the lease," she told him ,"what your sitting in right now is Governor Tancredi's last parting gift to me" she gave a sweet smile. Remembering her Father. They had a difficult relationship and just as it was getting better the company killed him. Made it look like suicide. The one thing her Father never was, was suicidal.

Michael looked up and around the home, "I had no idea," he then looked back to her, "Sara that's amazing, i never even thought about what you would be left with" he sounded guilty.

"Trust me, he left a lot. I've been totally comfortable. He may not have given me a lot of support in my early to late 20's, but he's provided for me and his grandson," she spoke quietly, "i just wish he got to meet Mike" she stated sadly.

"He knows him" Michael whispered with confidence and kissed the side of her head, "so does my Dad"

Sara closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to have Michael meet her Father and Sara to meet his. Something they would never get now. But they would ensure Mike knew who they were and what they did for them both.

Lincoln swiftly left the room and returned with 3 glasses and a bottle from the kitchen, "Non alcoholic champagne" he stated giving a smirk to Sara.

"Yeah it probably tastes like garbage" Sara noted with a giggle. This stuff was horrendous. But it was sweet of Lincoln.

"Alright, its garbage, but i want to make a toast," he told her pouring them all a small glass. They all stood up and he sighed, "they may not have been there for us all our lives," he stated, "but they stepped up in their own way when it counted. To _**our**_ Dads" he announced.

And Sara started to feel tears well up in her eyes, Lincoln didn't often do sweet and sentimental. But he had really touched upon something. True and meaningful.

"To our Dads" Sara spoke through tears and raised her glass to Lincolns.

"To our Dads" Michael nodded, wrapping his hand around her waist and his other to raise his glass. They all clinked them together and sat down, now waiting to hear from Paul that he had finally taken Jacob away and they could carry on with clearing Michael's name.


	26. Chapter 26

_**We are got our happy ending...would i have loved to have seen Michael and Sara hug/kiss and Mike call Michael 'Dad'? Of course i would. But this is Prison Break and we don't always get what we want. Which is really sad. But as of right now. In their world, they are together and happy and living a peaceful existence. For that i am grateful from our original ending 8 years ago with Michael dead and Sara along to raise Mike. She has Michael back now and Mike has his Father, we just have to imagine it all...hence where my story takes that over, you can read it. I will give you those moments! I hope you will all stick with me as i love Prison Break and the fact they gave me Michael and Sara!**_

 _ **Oh and one last thing to add...i never saw Michael call Sara anything but her name, but the fact he called her 'Sweetheart' in that one scene...well rest assured i will include that in my story now. He called her it on the show, then for me it will make sense for it to be in my story too. Plus i can totally see him saying that when he gets home from work lol.**_

"He's gone"

They were words Lincoln had announced as he walked into the kitchen. It was early morning, 1 am when he finally took him away. They all stayed up. Mainly because none of them could sleep, just waiting to hear it.

Lincoln had disappeared at the time to help Paul put him in the car and knowing Lincoln, probably getting some final words in.

She sighed heavily and looked down. Instantly she felt Michael grab her hand and squeeze it. She looked to him and he also had his head down taking it in. She had no idea what thoughts were going through his head. For her it was relief at knowing he wasn't anywhere near them, but also that he wasn't anywhere near Michael anymore. Michael slowly raised his head to Lincoln, "Did he say anything?"

Lincoln sighed, taking a seat opposite them at the breakfast bar, "Nothing new"

"So it was about Sara" Michael whispered sadly.

Sara's eyes moved to Lincoln and he nodded in response to Michael's question. She released Michael's hand and stood up. Brushing herself down. She didn't want to hear anymore about it. She was done. That man was a cancer and he was gone.

"Sara-"

"So i feel hungry, finally. What do you guys want?" she asked going to the fridge and ignoring Michael.

"Sara?" Michael asked again.

"Hey i have lots of cheese? I can do macaroni?" she asked without turning round, "remember when i used to make that at the warehouse? Nights trying to find the next card holder of Scylla. You guys loved it. Let me do that-"

"Sara!"

She didn't jump at her name being said loudly by Michael, because she knew it was coming. But she had blocked it out. Slowly she turned round and looked at Michael straight in the eye.

Lincoln shook his head, "I'm gonna get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow Sara" he told her and got up. Passing her and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "don't bottle it up. Trust me" he whispered and left the kitchen to go upstairs.

That just left her and Michael in the room alone. She clung onto the door of the fridge for support. Her arm shaking. Michael, clearly noticing that, got up and came over to her, gently removing that arm clinging to the door and placing her weight on him.

"He basically controlled me for 4 years Michael," she whispered shaking her head, tears coming to her eyes, "manipulated me, because i was _**your** _ wife"

"It wasn't just you being my wife Sara," he told her, raising his other hand and brushing a strand of hair away from her face, "it just so happened that you were my wife. He would have done it no matter what. Whether we had waited. Whether you had got pregnant or not. He would have come after you. Like they all did," he told her, "when i escaped from Fox River, they followed you. Tried to kill you. Kidnapping you in Panama to get me to cooperate. The General taking you and holding you in that loft in exchange for Scylla. They did all those things because of what you mean to me. They all knew it. And they all used it to their advantage"

Sara let out a deep breath and took it in. Memories of being chased were still there. Nights back in Puerto Rico, with a baby Mike in his crib she would wake up in a sweat thinking someone had broken in and were after her and Mike. She could never shake those feelings. Even now.

"I guess what i'm trying to say is...my soul is never whole. Not when i'm without you," he whispered, a tender look upon his face, "your the other half of it Sara"

Sara couldn't help but smile at his sweet sentiment, "It's such a strange feeling isn't it?" she asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"We both spent 7 years of our lives without that other half in us," he told her, "we cant let him win. I wont let him," he gently stroked her cheek, "we're too similar sometimes Sara. But we both have to say what we feel to each other. Otherwise it eats away at us and i don't know about you, but i want to be able to share everything with you"

She nodded quickly, stroking his chest, "I do too. I'm sorry. I shouldn't shut you out. He may have done different things to us. But what it's resulted in, is the same end. Us. Together" and she never wanted that to change again.

"He never thought that would happened. He planned and orchestrated that to never happen. But he was wrong" he told her definitely.

Something came to her, about what Jacob said about her past, knowing what she had been through, "He was right about knowing us Michael. But he only knew us individually. He never really knew us together," the realisation also come upon Michael's face, "he could never plan what could happen when we came together again. He didn't see it coming"

Them together was a force. She only realised now. Whenever they were apart, things went wrong. Other people kept them from one an other. But when they were together, they worked as a team. Making sure they weren't going to be separated again.

"We blindsided him" he whispered in response.

She nodded, "And we will continue to. That's why i stayed Michael. Deep down i knew we worked better together," she sighed with a smile, "and together we will clear your name and put that man behind bars"


	27. Chapter 27

_**A little flashback to the past...obviously this is my opinion, names etc of the past and i hope it works well with the actual story that Prison Break gave us and my story.**_

 ** _I am taking requests by the way for other Michael and Sara oneshots possibily? Of a different version of the finale or a scene you wanted to see play out differently? Just let me know, i am open to ideas!_**

There was a loud knock the next afternoon and Sara went to get it. Opening the door to a man with a very large box.

"Delivery for Burrows?" the young guy asked her, his head peering over the box.

"Er yeah i can sign for it" she told him as he placed the box down on the porch and held out the clipboard for her.

"Great thanks!" he called and ran down the steps to his van. Noticing how quickly he disappeared she giggled.

She looked down at the box and bent down to pick it up, however it was too heavy, "Lincoln!" she called.

"Yeah?!" came the response from the living-room. Probably sat watching football again.

"Your box from Puerto Rico arrived!" she called back, trying to shuffle it through the door way without picking it up.

She heard footsteps and Lincoln approached, however the footsteps stopped and she looked up, he was leaning against the door frame of the living-room watching her with a smirk, "Little help?"

"I thought you worked out?" he questioned her with glee.

"Kinda been preoccupied the last few weeks to head to the gym if i'm completely honest" she tried to make light of it.

With that he pushed himself off the door frame and bent down, picking the box up with ease.

"Michael!" he called loudly and headed into the dining-room, placing the box down on the table.

Michael appeared wringing his hands, "That your stuff?" he asked approaching as Sara went into the kitchen to get a knife.

Lincoln nodded, taking the knife and stabbing the box and dragging it along, ripping it open and peering inside. All of Lincoln's personal belongings, from Shavers, baseball cards, photos and paperwork.

Instantly he pulled out a photo, "Now tell me that does not look like Mikey?" he asked, showing Sara.

"Oh my God" she said out loud and took it from him, a young Michael must have been 5, sitting in a yard with a birdhouse "that's incredible. I don't care what you say, Michael he totally has your smile"

"In that one he does" Lincoln commented, "but not this one" he smiled showing Sara. He was right. It was a teenage Michael and he was gorgeous, 15 or 16, and more of the Michael she remembered from Fox River. Her instant reaction to the man that walked in the infirmary was of total awe. The piercing blue guys and chiseled features, showing in this photo. He was standing outside a home in a soccer outfit. And Lincoln was right, she didn't see much of Mike in this photo, apart from the soccer.

"His eyes are yours Sara" Michael told her firmly, and then looked at the photos, "i can't believe you kept all of this"

Lincoln shrugged, "Turns out after we got exonerated, this stuff was put into storage after they raided my place in Chicago. So i went back to it and collected it all. As far as i knew, you were gone. I wanted to make sure i kept every last piece of you"

Michael gave him a closed mouth smile and patted him on the back, "Thank you Linc. Turns out, you keeping this stuff could actually 'bring me back'"

"I'm gonna go call Sofia," Lincoln stated, surprising Michael and Sara, "should thank her for sending this all back to me" and he left the room with the phone raised to his ear.

"So where are yours?" Michael turned to her, clapping his hands together.

"My what?" Sara asked curiously.

Michael picked up the photo of him when he was little, "Your baby photos" he said waving his.

Sara giggled, "Oh downstairs in the study somewhere, collecting dust i'm sure" she hadn't looked at them in years. Not after collecting them from her Fathers home. Michael put his photo down and started to head towards the door, "hey where are you going?"

He turned with a smirk, "To see what my beautiful wife looked like before i met her" and with that he had disappeared down the stairs to the study.

She sighed and followed after him, "Michael, we should be looking for your certificates and awards to show the state department that your real. Not going down my memory lane" she stopped at the bottom as he entered the study, looking around.

Michael ran his hands down the desk draws, "Which one?" he asked, almost excitedly.

"Michael"

"Linc's on the phone to Sofia. We promised we would go through that stuff together. In the meantime, we do this," he stated with a cheeky smile, "now Sara, which draw?"

She let out a heavy sigh, he wasn't going to let this lie, she knew that. He was never the type. When he had his mind set on something, he chased after it until he got it. She moved closer, "Right, bottom" she told him, giving in.

He pulled the draw and took a seat on the desk chair, placing all the photo albums onto the desk and opening it up. Sara came round and sat on the desk so they were facing each other. The first album was titled;

 _ **Sara Wayne Tancredi 04.17.1979 0 months - 3 years**_

Slowly he opened the album and the first photo was Sara in a bassinet, he looked up at her and smiled, "Your parents put these albums together?" he asked her.

"My Mom did," she whispered sadly and leaned over to turn the page and the next photo was of her in her Mother's arms, just a few hours after she had been born.

"Incredible," Michael whispered looking at it closely, "Sara you look just like your Mother"

She gave a sad smile, "That's a compliment. She was prom queen, cheerleader and head of the debate team. She was quite a force to be reckoned with"

"When did she leave?" it was a question that made her look down, as she felt the tears coming to her eyes. But she remembered the earlier conversation they had about opening up to each other.

"When i was 9. Couldn't take being second fiddle to my Dad's determination to get to the top. Become the Governor of Chicago. He had dreamed of a happy life and his family and that, being Governor," she cleared her throat, "he got one of those dreams fulfilled" he didn't care for most of her childhood that he wasn't around. He had a goal and he was going to get it.

Michael's hand gently touched hers and stroked it, "What was her name again?"

"Grace," she said wistfully, "and God did she live up to her name. She was elegant and sophisticated. But at the same time she had this force behind her. So powerful. She didn't use it often, but it's like she could command a room. It was incredible Michael. Watching her when i was little, host dinner parties. I wanted to be just like her. Then she got into humanitarian work when my Dad was basically ignoring her. She put all her energy into that..." she trailed off.

"So your Mom and Dad..." Michael started.

She nodded, she knew where he was going, "I was mainly raised by nannies. Saw my parents once or twice a day if i was lucky. Sometimes not at all if they were both out of town," she sighed, "due to the stress of everything Mom started drinking. I watched her deteriorate. Then when i was 9, she put me to bed one night. Which she never did. But i loved it. She read me a story," she caught her breath, "then the next morning i went into her room to watch her put on her makeup...and her wardrobe was empty...so was her dresser," she could recall it like it was yesterday, the heartbreak, "and that was it. I never saw her again"

Michael sighed deeply beside her, "I'm sorry Sara" he whispered in comfort.

She nodded, "I made my peace with it years ago," she told him trying to reassure him, "she made no attempt to make contact with me again. So i wrote her off. How could a Mother leave her child?" she questioned and looked to him, remember what he had been through, "at least my Mother choose to stay out of my life..."

"Whilst mine took out a vendetta against me," Michael stated, "i wonder sometimes what would have happened if the company had never taken her. Worked on her. Twisted her mind to their ideals. They got their claws into my Father too," he looked up at her, "considering what we've been through collectively. I say we've turned out quite well"

"I'd say we have" she agreed, and leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. They had Mike to focus on and give everything they could to making sure they turned out nothing like their Mothers.


	28. Chapter 28

_**I need to get more writing done! I'm closing the gap on what i've got written. So will hopefully do that this weekend. However i am drawing near the end of the story. And might do alternatives to the end of season 5 or scenes that i thought were missing? I won't stop doing Michael and Sara, just not this one as it's been a long one! So i am really thankful for you all and hope you continue to read what i write for them! As you have all been so amazing!**_

It was late afternoon and the three of them had gone through the whole box of Lincoln's to find anything relating to Michael's life. So far they had awards from school, his birth certificate and the collection of photos with names and dates on the back.

"Hey is this your Dad?" Sara asked passing a photo to Michael.

He gave a side smile as he looked at the photo, "Yeah that's him" he whispered. In the photo his Father was crouching with his two sons proudly, Michael could have only been 3 and Lincoln 7 or 8. She could see both of them in their Father. He looked like a kind man. A man who got mixed up in a terrible organisation.

"That wasn't long before he left" Lincoln stated, and placed out his hand and Michael passed him the photo, to which he concentrated on it.

Michael noticed this, "What is it Linc?"

"You remember what Christina said to us?" he asked his brother. Never referring to Christina as their 'Mother' anymore because of what she had done to them.

Michael nodded, knowing exactly where his brother was going with this, "Linc you know she was lying. She did it to drive a wedge between us"

After Christina had claimed that Lincoln was adopted, she thought it was push them apart. If anything it made them stronger. Michael was right. She had been a liar for a long time, "Sometimes i can help but think about it...what if it is true?" Lincoln asked looking at the photo.

"I have, without any doubt in my mind Lincoln, that you and Michael _**are**_ brothers," Sara told him forcefully, "but i can go to the lab again. Take your DNA and compare it with Michael's and Mike's if you want it put to bed"

Lincoln looked to Michael unsure of what to say, "Would it change anything?"

Michael shook his head, "Never. Your my brother. Always have been, always will be," he told him, "but for the record, i don't think you need to take it. We know who we are to each other"

Lincoln nodded, "Your right. You are my brother. My annoying little smart ass brother" he chuckled.

Time passed and they had collected everything they needed.

Michael then made the call to Paul and put him on speakerphone.

"I assume everything went well with the drop off?" Michael asked, giving a quick glance to Sara.

"Yes the adversary was safely deposited" Paul responded through the phone, knowing exactly who Michael was talking about.

"We don't mind if the 'adversary' was unsafely deposited either" Lincoln commented, getting his digs in without Jacob even being there to hear it.

Paul lightly chuckled, "Always the most beautiful words from you Burrows"

"Do you expect anything else to what that guy did to my brother and sister in law?" Lincoln came back turning serious.

"Can't say i do," Paul responded, "i assume you've called me with another update or you already want to know Poseidon's whereabouts"

"Its the former," Michael sighed and closed his eyes, he did want to know where he was. Sara could tell. But he was doing it for her. Doing it for Mike. Not letting him win and defeating him was what was driving him now, "we have all my information from my childhood compiled together. The blood results will be back today or tomorrow"

"Good. Good we are getting there. Have that file ready for me tomorrow morning and i will come by and pick it up," there was a pause by Paul, Sara was unsure if he was still there until he said it, words she had been waiting to hear, "this time tomorrow you could just be Michael Scofield again"


	29. Chapter 29

**_Sorry that i was quiet this weekend! After the terror attacks again in my home city, i just wanted to spend time with my family. But i am back and i hope you are all still reading even though Prison Break has now finished!_**

 _ **So after Michael called Sara 'sweetheart' in the finale, i am totally taking it and using it.**_

Michael was already in bed when Sara exited the bathroom. They had their talk with Mike. Who was still really happy spending time with his cousin and LJ confirmed everything was going well. She missed Mike more than she could imagine. It was like when Michael 'Died' a piece of her went with him. Now she understood what he meant about the piece of his soul missing when he wasn't with her. Now a little piece was with Mike and she wouldn't feel whole again until he was back with them.

"I noticed something in the bath the other night" she heard Michael whisper.

"Whatever your next words are Michael, choose them wisely. I'm already noticing things that weren't there in my 20s" she chuckled. They had spent hours in the bath together, just holding each other. She had never felt peace like it. And certainly a peace she had never experienced with Michael.

"It's certainly not that," he replied and slid off the bed, coming towards her. She was standing by her dresser taking her earrings off when his arms slid around her waist and a solitary kiss landed on her shoulder, the tattoo on her right shoulder, "this"

She smiled softly at his reflection and nodded, "I got it 4 years ago," she responded, it was when she left Puerto Rico, "i wanted to get something that was completely you. But i didn't want your name...that seemed...tacky somehow. With the Origami bird, its a symbol of honour and loyalty. It was always your way of communicating with me when we weren't together. Having a tattoo of it-"

"-its beautiful," Michael whispered, dipping his head again and placing a soft butterfly kiss on it, "you got it over your scar"

Sara took a deep breath and nodded, turning to him. The scar that had occurred when she was in Miami State. The symbol of her 'prison' family, for her protection, "It was only ever going to be there Michael. I wanted it covered. And what better thing to cover it with then a symbol of your love for me and your sacrifice on that night"

"Can't believe i wasn't there when you got your first tattoo" he smirked at her, lightening the mood. He didn't like to dwell on that night.

Sara giggled, "You would have laughed at me, i cried the whole time" she patted his chest and turned back around removing her necklace.

Michael moved back to the bed and sat down, she noticed him thinking but continued to change into her night clothes. Once she had done that she closed the drapes.

"What was it like having Mike?" it was quiet, almost inaudible. But she heard it. Asking her a question he still didn't know the answer to. They hadn't talked about it.

She turned round and headed towards the bed and sat down herself. She however sat propped up by pillows, Michael sat further forward, not looking at her, "You wanna know everything?" she asked him.

She saw the back of his head nod, "I do" it was pained. She was wary, knowing it would have been a day he thought about, but couldn't be there for.

"It was early morning. I think i scared your brother screaming," she recalled, "but i felt my water break and i knew he was coming. Lincoln took me to the local hospital in Puerto Rico. He really didn't know what to do. I asked about LJ's birth but he told me something about being stuck in traffic and not actually getting there until he had just been born?" she questioned.

Michael slightly turned to her, "Yeah he was out with friends...he was still young when he had LJ. I don't think the gravity of becoming a Father had actually hit him until he held his son in his arms"

"It explains how panicked he was over everything," she commented, "any noise the equipment made or even me, he would ask what it was and if i was ok"

Michael smiled softly, "He's probably more calm then i would have been"

Sara couldn't imagine Michael in that situation, and she so wished she had, seeing him worry over everything from her health, to their sons as well as the moment he would become a Father.

"He was being me in that moment too," Michael commented, and Sara looked to him listening, "i know Linc. He would have taken on board that responsibility. I wasn't there. So he was the next best thing to you in that moment"

Sara nodded, "He was great in the end. Held my hand through it all. Michael Lincoln Scofield was born at 2pm on a Sunday. His Uncle Lincoln as the first to hold him" her eyes started to well up, remembering that moment. Seeing Uncle take his nephew in his arms and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Their piece of Michael and they would cherish him. That's what they thought in that moment.

Michael looked up, not wanting the tears to fall down his cheeks as he tried to compose himself, "I'm glad he was. I'm so thankful he was there for you"

"He wouldn't leave my side...because he knew you wouldn't have either" Sara responded, taking his hand and stroking it.

He sniffed and nodded, "Sara i'm so sorry i wasn't there for you" he looked to her, sadness in them.

She moved closer to him and took his face in her hands, "I'm just sorry you didn't get to witness the birth of our beautiful boy. Michael he was so calm. He was such a serine baby. Anyone who saw him said it...just like you. Quiet and observing all his surroundings. I knew instantly that my grief, would always be there, but that part of my heart that was broken, that little boy kept it together. Made sure i didn't crumble. Not only was he so much like you. But he was 'OUR' baby, something i would forever share with you"

Michael raised his hand with Sara's on top of it and kissed it, "I promise you sweetheart. After everything is done. We will have the life i envisioned for us. The life we've craved for and the life we deserve"


	30. Chapter 30

_**Aww i want to thank you all for your lovely words. I thankfully don't know anyone personally that was effected by the attack. My cousin was in town that day. So was scary messaging him to ask if he was ok and thankfully he was further South then the attacks. Really does make you think. But we will rise above it. The OneLoveManchester really showed the power of love and humanity at it's best. I am extremely proud of the people in my country that have been effected, it's truly beautiful to see. If you didn't watch that concert, i urge you too. Its Britain at it's best. And i am proud to be British and to be a Londoner.**_

 _ **Now is for the next part of my story! 3**_

Having Paul in her home was always unnerving to her. However he had showed loyalty and come through for them when it came to Jacob. They were standing in the kitchen the next morning. Paul was in his usual suit, having to go to office straight after.

"I need to ask you something" Michael stated, placing his hands on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Paul was on the outside of it. Lincoln and Sara stood side by side close to Michael.

"Go ahead" Paul nodded, shuffling on the spot, a quick glimpse and Sara saw the gun on his waist band. He still held so much power.

"Alexander Mahone" Michael stated, "you happen to know his whereabouts?"

Paul sighed, that was a complicated relationship. Paul had shot Alex when Michael and Lincoln had been on the run. He had helped them then. She figured that was when he realised what he was involved in. The company being corrupt and not helping the country, but hindering it. Helping the brothers then was his first step in forgiveness and since then he hadn't steered them wrong, "I will admit i kept certain tabs on him, mainly to ensure we never ran into each other again. But through the grapevine, last i heard was he took up a desk job with the FBI"

Michael nodded, it made sense. Alex had been through a lot. He was older now as well. He could use his brains to find people very easily from one location, "It's just what Poseidon said. Alex was the one that got T-Bag out. Knew i was alive from the information i sent. I didn't care what happened to him. So i drew him into all of this. But Alex knows i'm alive. Managed to make it happen-"

"-what do you want me to do?" Paul asked. Knowing Michael was leading to something.

"I want to thank him" Michael stated simply.

Paul nodded, "I will see what i can do Michael" through his many communications Sara was sure he would find him. The last time she had seen him was 4 years ago, one of their meetings at Michael's 'grave'. He had moved on, unlike her who held on to every memory of her husband. He had been a big rock for them. She also wanted to thank him.

Sara had in her hand the folder with all of the documents and she placed them on the counter in front of Paul, "Michael's file" she told him.

"And this is everything?" Paul held the folder in his hands. They had the results back from the lab. Of course it was a match for Mike being Michael's biological son. Now it was in the hands of someone they hoped they could now trust. Put together with Michael's birth certificate and other documents to prove he was who he says he was.

"That's everything" Michael agreed, "do you need me to come with you?"

Her stomach flipped and a fear came through her, "Michael-" Sara started, why would he do that? He would be arrested on site for sure.

"Not required for now. I can just say my past involvement with you and i collected all my evidence together. I now have the real Kaniel Outis in my custody too. The odds are stacked against Poseidon now" he told them with confidence. She didn't think of that. Everything was coming together.

"You taking him in?" Lincoln asked on behalf of all of them, not mentioning his name and if they did, they would always refer to him as Poseidon.

Paul's eyes shifted to Michael, and Sara noticed this and watched the men look at each other, "What's going on?"

"I've asked him not to" Michael stated, closing his eyes trying to block out the eyes on him.

Sara shook her head, "Michael you said-"

"I didn't say anything Sara. He's alive. I asked Paul to leave giving over Poseidon to the very last act of all of this. Just for my peace of mind," he told her. And now she understood, "i want to be a free man, a man who exists to the rest of the world when ** _i_ ** hand him over to the authorities"

She nodded slowly, she now knew what his plan was. He may have wanted Jacob dead, but deep down she knew he couldn't do it. So handing him over to the Police was the next best thing. He could only do that if he was 'Michael Scofield' again. It was all making sense. He had this plan. Of course he had a plan. He was Michael.

Sara moved over to him and place her hand on his shoulder, "I couldn't think of a better way to end this" she agreed.

He turned to her and nodded, "I know you said you didn't want to ever see him again," his eyes went over to Paul, "but if this works out and Paul can get me my identity back," he looked back to her, "i want _**you**_ by my side when i do it"

Sara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Being near him again, let alone seeing him would take a lot. But it wasn't just about her. It was about Michael too. The effect he had on both of them over the course of 7 years. How he changed both their lives. Keeping them apart and from being a family. Deep down she needed to see justice too. She nodded and heard Michael sigh in relief, she opened her eyes and he came close, kissing her forehead, "I will be there with you Michael. We will do this **_together_** "

" _ **Together**_ " he agreed and looked to Paul, "think this will work?" he asked him.

Paul nodded with confidence, taking another look at the folder and quickly running through it, a smile appeared on his face, "Ready for mundane life again Scofield?"

Michael gave him a knowing smile, "For longer then you can imagine"


	31. Chapter 31

_**Loving your responses guys! Thank you for all your support. Onto the next one!**_

It was bright sunshine. The afternoon came quickly and went. They were sat on the decking together, along with Fernando, Whip and C-Note. All of them wanting to take the time and be with each other. Michael was still worried that Paul wouldn't be able to get him his name back. His life. So had wanted the people who had helped him get home over to see them. Sara didn't want to think that it could be the last night, because she had hope and faith. Something she had always lacked in. Now she had it more than Michael.

"When we setting up this date with Mike and Lila then?" Fernando joked with a smile.

Michael raised his eyebrows and looked to Sara, "Been pimping our son out while I've been away?"

Sara chuckled, "Nothing of the sort. I think it would be sweet"

Sucre took a sip of his beer, "Yeah hang on Papi, their 8 and 7, what do you think i'm insinuating?"

"Don't even go there, Dede is 15 nearly 16. I have my work cut out with that one. Beating the boys away. Don't wish their lives away. Keep them young while you can" C-Note commented, looking upset at the mention of his daughter growing up.

"Man, all you guys have kids" Whip shook his head with a chuckle.

"Mines your age, watch it" Lincoln commented, bringing up LJ.

"So the youngest out of all of them is?" Whip asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Mike" Sara stated. Thinking of her boy again. Missing him everyday. If it all went well with Paul. Her and Michael could go and get him together. A trip to Chicago. Their home and the place they met.

Fernando turned to Michael, "Crazy to think that when we met In Fox River we didn't have them," Fox River was a different time away now, "I had my girl and you-"

Michael's eyes drifted to Sara and was waiting for Fernando to finish. However Michael took over, "Met mine the same day"

She never thought about it. Michael's arrival was the same day he met all of them. Sucre being his cell mate, and then heading to the infirmary to get his shot.

"Right, here it is snowflake. Riddle me this," C-Note leaned forward, using Michael's nickname from Prison and Michael had already given a smile, "when you walked into that infirmary the first day. Your plan literally on you. Down to every detail...did you expect it?"

Before Michael said anything Sara let out a giggle, "Expect what exactly?"

All of the guys smirked at her, she obviously wasn't getting it. Sucre grinned from ear to ear, "Can i answer?" he asked like an excited child to Michael.

"What's going on?" Sara asked, really unsure of what was happening. She looked to Michael who looked shy.

He took a moment and turned his head to her, "I knew about you. I researched everyone i thought i would come in contact with. Significant members of staff mainly," this was the first she had heard of this, "i needed to know backgrounds. Build relationships with the right people, that was part of the plan"

She didn't know if she should be upset by it. But it was Michael. It made her wonder what else he knew about her, "So when i told you i graduated from Northwestern?-"

"I already knew that" he agreed.

"Ha! Not only that Mami, he had photos of you on his wall" Fernando exclaimed with glee.

Michael's head whipped round instantly and looked to his best friend, "Want to put that in some context so i don't look like a stalker?"

Sucre sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah ok, he had photos of Abruzzi as well,"a chuckle from them all went across the table and Sara shook her head, "but that's not the point. Your boy here knew how beautiful you were before going in there"

A slow nod of Michael's head as he agreed with Sucre's comments.

It had all been part of Michael's plan. She had know she was part of it. She just didn't know how much. But his original plan was to know about her. Engage in flirting and favours. She knew that, she had got past that. The later plan of having her leave the door open for them, was not.

"Answer the damn question already Scofield," C-Note pipped up again, "did you expect it? Mr Man with the plan. Knew every part of his escape and manipulation of people in that place. Did you expect it?"

Michael sighed, giving in and looked to Sara when he answered, "No" he answered simply.

"I'm lost" Sara shook her head, placing her hand under her chin.

Lincoln chuckled, "For a really smart girl Sara you don't get the obvious"

"Fine. Spell it out for me" she shrugged. She didn't want riddles. She had lived a lot of her life with riddles. Simple explanation would do.

"He would talk about 'the Dr'," Fernando spoke, getting her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she noted Michael looking down, thinking of those moments, "in our cell. When i knew about the plan. He made it clear he didn't want to involve you if you didn't need to be. After we escaped he was torn up with what happened. How he left things with you. I knew then what you had done to him. Taken him by surprise. Certainly _**not**_ part of his plan," he gave a smirk to his best friend, "because who expects to walk into a Prison and fall in love?"

Sara gave a soft smile, 'expect to fall in love'. That's what he meant.

C-Note gave a chuckle, "Wanna say it yourself Scofield?"

Michael looked up from his contemplation, "I knew about you," he said looking to her, "I knew you was a few years younger than me. What college you graduated from. Who your Father was...i even found your year book"

Sara's mouth dropped open, "Oh my God. There was me thinking we had an instant connection!" she laughed. She had to. It was all Michael, "be the change you want to see in the world" she quoted again, to which the others looked confused, "it was my quote from my senior year book. Michael said it to me on the day we met," she glanced over again at him, "damn it Scofield if i wasn't stupidly in love with you and bore your child you would be in serious trouble right about now"

The others laughed but Michael didn't, "But at the same time i _**didn't**_ know about you," he told her assuredly, "Sucre's right. You completely took me by surprise," he agreed looking at his best friend, and sighed, "but like a lot with what happened in Fox River, i didn't realise the effect people would leave on me"

Sara nodded, it was true. It was why Fernando and C-Note were sat at the table. Leaving a lasting impression on Michael. She felt a hand run down her arm and grab hers. Her eyes drifted over to her husband's strong blue ones. A softness came over his face and she leaned in quickly to give him a kiss, "Me too"

"Ah ok! Enough. I don't need to see that. How many times do i have to tell you guys?" Lincoln groaned and stood up and clapped his hands together, "whose ready for the BBQ?" he asked the group.

"Oh no. Your not cooking are you?" Fernando had a look of fear on his face, he quickly turned to her, "Sara you promised"

She let out a giggle at Fernando's fear of tasting Lincoln's food again, "I will go and get the meat" and she stood up.

"And _**i**_ will cook it" Michael agreed, also standing up and following her.

"Ah that God" Fernando signed to the sky.

Lincoln grabbed his beer and finished it, "I'm gonna make you regret that" he told Sucre.

Sara and Michael entered the kitchen. She spun round and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer and kissing him passionately. His hands moved round her back and melted into the moment. They pulled away and his forehead rested on hers, "I want _**this**_. Forever" he told her.

"That's a lot of money spent on beers and BBQ meat" she told him teasingly. She knew exactly what he meant.

A small smile appeared on his face, getting her joke, "All we need now is our son. We're so close Sara"

"It's going to happen Michael. I can-"

 _ **RING. RING. RING. RING**_

They didn't move from the spot, but their heads turned to the phone. They couldn't let it keep on ringing. But this could be it. This could be the moment and they weren't sure how to approach it.

"No matter what. I'm here. Always" she told him as the phone kept ringing.

She would wait for him. She couldn't promise that in Fox River. But she could now. Fear came over her, not knowing what could be on the other end of that line.

A look of sadness came over him and he nodded, slowly making his way over to the phone and picking it up, "Hello?" he asked in his husky quiet voice.

Sara placed a hand on her stomach, and closed her eyes.

"Yeah...alright...when?...i'll be there" Michael responded and placed the phone down.

That could mean anything. What if they wanted him to go in? Paul wouldn't have a choice and couldn't stop it. He would be arrested for the crimes he didn't commit because he had come forward with everything. Saying that 'Kaniel Outis' was back in the country.

Michael's back was turned and she heard him sniff and she didn't want to believe it, "Michael. Do they want to take you in?" her voice wavered and tear's had sprung to her eyes. She couldn't deal with that. Losing him again. Just when she got him back. The doubt and fear overwhelmed her.

He turned to face her and it completely changed, he had tears in his eyes and he shook his head in disbelief, " _ **I'm free**_ "

It was it. Two simple words she thought she would never hear come out of Michael's mouth, "What?" she asked, not believing it.

"Paul needs me to go in and sign documents and give my statement about everything. But after I've done that-"

"Your actually free?" the words spilled from her mouth.

"I'm free Sara" now the tears were coming down his cheeks. An overwhelming feeling came over her and she ran across the kitchen and jumped at him. Joy and happiness. Elation at Michael's final freedom from this all. Not trapped and being able to live a normal life again for the first time in 7 years.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Thank you guys! I am so glad you think i write the characters true to how they are in Prison Break, i have always wanted to do that. I actually don't like fanfics for Prison Break when they aren't like them. Because i struggle to picture them saying certain things. I hope i do it justice!**_

Hand in hand they went into the Police Station. Paul waiting with other officers in the reception area. Sara tightened her grip on Michael's hand. He looked to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sara," Paul greeted, "didn't expect you to come along"

"She's my wife," Michael interjected before Sara could speak, "this has been something we've been waiting for a long time. I wanted her by my side"

Paul nodded and put his hands up in defence, "I'm not saying she cant be here Michael. I get it. Please come this way" he motioned to the door behind him and the hustle and bustle of the reception area went away as he lead them to a separate room, "let me just get another chair" he stated and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sara spotted papers on the table in the middle of the room, and couldn't believe Michael's freedom came down to signing some papers. All from the very beginning when he entered Fox River had lead to this moment. Sara glanced to Michael and he had a look of disbelief on his face.

"This doesn't seem real" he told her quietly, looking around the room, "next time i was in one of the these rooms i swore it would lead back to another prison cell"

"Its incredible," she shook her head as the door went and Paul entered again with another chair.

Michael motioned for Sara to sit down in the one that was already there and he took the chair from Paul. They all took their seats and Paul placed his hands in front of him, "Ok, so right here are documents certifying that the state and country recognise you as _**Michael Scofield**_ "

Sara didn't realise it but she let out a heavy sigh of relief and gently had her hand placed on Michael's arm as Paul passed him a pen. Michael took it and started to read through the document.

"You really gonna read all that?" Paul asked with a chuckled. Obviously surprised that he wasn't just skimming it.

Michael looked up from the paper, "As you can imagine i have a somewhat clouded judgement of the government," a small smirk appeared on his face, "so excuse me for making sure my freedom, really _**is**_ my freedom"

Paul nodded, "Fair enough"

Minutes later Michael had finished and was happy with it. Finally he signed his name at the bottom. She knew what it meant to him to be able to do that. Something he hadn't done in nearly 8 years. Sign his own name.

He put the pen down and glanced at Sara who just beamed at him, leaning over and kissing his cheek, "Finally" she breathed, placing her forehead on the side of this face as they both closed their eyes in relief.

"Your free to go Mr Scofield" Paul announce and both of them opened their eyes, forgetting he was in the room.

Michael nodded, "Now what do we do?" he asked.

Paul shrugged, "Nothing. Your no longer wanted by the CIA or NSA. Your name is clear and your free to do with your life what you will"

Michael understood, "But what about Poseidon?"

Sara shifted in her seat, that was the next step. Finally bringing Jacob to justice and getting rid of that feeling that was hanging over them.

Paul sighed, "Here's the thing. I know you want to bring him in. But that's not really possible. I have him in custody in a safe house. The state know this. I'm bringing him in tomorrow. I can't get away with...well letting a civilian bring him in"

Michael glared at him, "We had a deal" he seethed.

Paul shook his head, "No. No Michael we didn't. You said you wanted to do that. I just didn't tell you no at the time. Trust me i am doing you a favour. It's best to put this to bed. You can trust i will be handing him in to authorities. The only way you get to be there is,-" he thought for a moment and let out a chuckle, "hell is if you worked for the CIA"

"Michael maybe hes right" Sara spoke quietly, noting Michael's chest moving quickly up and down, "let him deal with this"

"I need to see him go to jail Sara" Michael spoke in a hushed whisper as he still glared at Kellerman, "you arrange that," he told him, "that's the least you can do. I want to be there when you bring him in"

"I told you i can only do that if your-"

"-then give me a job" it came out of Michael's mouth and Sara was shocked. What was he doing?

"Michael-"

Paul just chuckled loudly, "Michael i was joking. It's not as simple as that. I mean of course we could do with having someone with your mind. Your skill set. But the process of getting you to join the team, it would take weeks...months. If your genuinely serious-"

"Paul would you give us a minute please?" Sara spoke loudly. She realised when Michael got like this there was no changing his mind. But right now she needed to know exactly what was going through his head and she didn't want Paul around when they discussed it.

Paul nodded, "Of course" he got up and left from room swiftly.

"Michael talk to me. What's going through your head right now?" she asked, resting her arm on the table and placing her hand under her chin, "did you just think of this right now or have you thought about it before?"

Michael sighed, "I've thought about it before" he admitted, he then looked to her, "Poseidon aside. It makes sense. I could help them with so many cases"

It took her a moment to let it sink in. What Michael was truly capable of, she started to remember what Michael was capable of, "Finding out about Oscar Shales when no one else did. Those card holders for Scylla...you find out where people are," she looked away, "You can decode the hardest of messages"

She heard him shuffle in his seat and lean closer, "I wont do it Sara. Not if you don't want me to"

She turned to him and shook her head, "If you really want to to do this then i'm fully behind you. You can make a difference. I know you can. I've always believed in that. The actions you've taken have always been for love and family. Nothing would stop you from making other peoples lives better because of it" she agreed.

"If i join, i'm there to be able to walk _**him**_ into Prison," Michael told her, gently taking her hand in his that was placed on the table.

"Michael promise me it's not just about that," she closed her eyes hoping it wasn't about getting Jacob put away alone. And a genuine want and need for the greater good.

She heard him sigh, "It's my incentive Sara. I wont lie to you. I promised myself that after Fox River that i wouldn't keep anything from you anymore. But after that," she opened her eyes and he was close to her, staring into her eyes, "after i get to do that. I will have a job within a system that failed _**our** _ family. In a hope to change it round"

Sara smiled and raised her hand, running it along his cheek and jawline, " _ **Be the change you want to see in the world**_ " she whispered.

Michael smiled taking it in. One of the first things he had said to her that had brought them together. She never knew how much it would truly mean to them. He leaned his forehead against hers, "Are you happy?" he asked her with hesitancy.

She grabbed his face with force and got him to look straight in her eyes, "What kind of question is that?" she asked surprised, "of course i'm happy Michael. I want you to do this" she gave him the answer he was looking for and she meant it. If it also meant he would be happy. Then of course she would.

"Thank you" he breathed and leaned up, kissing her forehead.

"Lets get Paul back in. Get you a job," she smiled at him as their hands were intertwined on the table, "and get our boy back"


	33. Chapter 33

_**Sorry for the few days break! Was enjoying my weekend! lol. Hope your all well and still reading! :)**_

"So what's happening while you go through the process?" Lincoln questioned later that evening. The others had gone and left the family to themselves, with a promise of meeting up again soon. A thanks from Michael at all their parts in getting him home to his family.

The three of them were sat on the decking, another beautiful evening eating dinner. They had returned from the Police Station. Sara would never forget the look on Michael's face as he stepped out into the world again. This time, no running, no looking over his shoulder. But just freedom. Something he had been chasing for years. Now he had it. He could go anywhere and he wouldn't be afraid of being caught.

Michael had finished his food and was wiping his hands on a napkin when he replied to Lincoln, "Paul promised to keep Poseidon at the safe house," he gave a glance to Sara, "until i'm officially on board that is. Then i get to do what is right and take that bastard to jail myself"

Lincoln took a moment, "But didn't Paul tell you that the CIA already know he has him? Surely they want him to bring him in straight away? Guy like that still out there. They wouldn't want that" he questioned, confused.

Sara sighed, "Its Paul. Could have easily been something he just said. To keep Michael sweet"

Michael eyes drifted over to Sara, a look of sadness in them, "I thought the same thing. Knowing what it means to me to take him in. Get me on board, officially working for them," he sighed resting back in the chair, "when all along he's already in the custody of the CIA"

"You think he would do that now?" Lincoln asked taking a swig of beer.

"I think its possible," Michael stated, "i wouldn't put it past him. But he would be doing his job. Its only underhand to _**us**_ "

"You still wanna work for them though?" Lincoln asked another question.

Michael nodded slowly, "I do," and took a moment, "besides with my record i highly doubt i could walk back into being a structural engineer"

Sara knew Michael would miss it, but he had a point. He needed a job. One was now being offered to him. One that completely suited him in a lot of areas. It made sense. But she watched him, the look of uncertainty on his face.

"Your still worrying that he's given him over already aren't you?" she asked him softly, touching his hand that was on the arm of the chair.

He didn't move, just looked down. Staring into space, completely in his own world. One she struggled to get into sometimes, "I don't want to have gone through all of this and not see it out until the end. To do what's right"

She knew exactly what he meant, it was their lives he ruined. Michael had a right to make sure with his own eyes that Jacob was getting what he deserved.

"So we call him round," Lincoln shrugged, and pulled out his phone, "invite him over for dinner. Tell him we are celebrating your new job. Grill him. Hell get him drunk if we have to-"

"Linc" Michael stated leaning forward.

"No i agree actually," Sara told him, "it needs to be done. If anybody is able to get through to him its probably you" she assured him.

Michael stared at her for a moment, "You sure?" he was always making sure that anything he did, he ran it by her first.

"Of course. I will put another few burgers on the BBQ" she was adamant this would happen.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Aww i had such a long review from Inaya L. Thank you! So glad you read all the way through and have messaged me about my story! I am so glad you are liking it! My aim is always to stick as much to the characters personalities on Prison Break as i can, because they are the ones i fell in love with in the first place! Thank you everyone else who reviewed too. Its certainly dropped since PB finished, but i know a lot of you still read...well at least i hope you do! LOL**_

Paul was shocked to receive an invite, so much that he knew something was going on. Told them he couldn't make it round. But Lincoln called him out on it, to which then made him put Paul on speakerphone as they sat out on the decking, the sun setting.

"Look i appreciate the invite," Paul voice came through the speaker, "but i don't think its wise considering all our pasts and what potentially is our future professionally working together Michael"

Michael smirked, Sara knew that look anywhere, and knew he had something to say, "Alright," he responded, "then you wont mind me asking you a professional question"

"Getting straight to the point," she heard Paul smirk through the phone, "hope that's a sign of things to come"

"You can count on it," Michael gave him a direct response, "but this is serious Paul and i think you know what i am going to ask you"

There was a pause before he answered, "I honestly thought you would ask me at the station"

"I was too busy enjoying my freedom with my wife" Michael answered honestly as Sara gave him a soft smile.

"What's the answer Kellerman?" Lincoln's deep voice asked.

Another pause and Sara's stomach churned over. He would be in the right place if he was in Jail already. Nothing would be taken away for her, he would be in the right place. But for Michael it meant a lot. He had waited years to be able to put the person who did this to him behind bars himself and watch it happen. Paul sighed before responding, "He's _**still**_ in the safe house"

A sigh of relief came out of Michael as he fell back into the chair slowly. She was thankful. She wouldn't know what sort of reaction he would have if Jacob was already in Prison.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Lincoln asked, taking the more cynic side of things.

Paul sighed, "I knew if i took him in already i would loose out," he admitted, "I have changed. I said i would help you all and stay loyal to you and i have. I know what this means to you all. Especially Michael," she gave Michael a quick glance who had his hands in front of him, together and them resting on his chin in concentration, "trust me, when ever i go to check up on him, that son of a bitch never stops talking crap about what the government can't do and i'm making the wrong choice. Its tiring. I want nothing more then to see him behind bars. I told him i was him once, killing for a lie," he sounded resigned, remembering that part of his life that he sounded ashamed of, "the lie has to kill the truth...I've learnt that and i made a promise to you all. And for once in my life i am going to keep that promise," he slowed down, "kinda seeking that forgiveness thing" she heard him finally smile down the phone.

The three of them chuckled, he had made a turn around. He had proved himself. While she would never get over what he did. To her and all of them. The past was now the past. He had proven his loyalty to them now through many of his actions.

"Keep working on it" Lincoln told him with a smirk on his face.

"You people are hard to please" Paul responded.

"Well Paul. Get used to it," Michael spoke, "when you employed me, that means it comes as a package. I wont do anything without consulting with my wife and brother. Even after Poseidon is put away"

"Do i need to create profiles for them too?" he asked jokingly.

"I am happy sticking to my little clinic thanks" Sara told him with a smirk. She would never turn her back on that. It was her love. Being a Doctor and that wouldn't change.

"What about you Lincoln?" Paul asked, sounding like he genuinely wanted to know.

"Little of this, little of that" he responded with an air of mystery.

"Scofield i am not helping your brother break out of Prison again" Paul teased, knowing Lincoln and how easily he got into trouble.

"My brother wouldn't need you Paul," Lincoln came back, with an air of pride, "he did it on his own before. He could do it again" he spoke with an air of confidence.

"Not without leaving you in there for a bit to learn your lesson" Sara came back quickly. Knowing that it would be the last thing Lincoln would want again. They of course were joking. It would never happen. Not after everything. Lincoln knew what Michael had sacrificed in getting him out.

All of them laughed together before Paul spoke again, "I'm glad we can be like this now," he spoke honestly, "i'll talk to you in a few days Michael"

"How long do you think the paper work will take?" Michael asked him.

He thought for a few moments, obviously working out the timescale, "A few weeks at least, maybe longer" Paul responded.

And Sara looked to Michael and they were both on the same page. They nodded in agreement and Sara broke out into the biggest smile. Happiness was radiating off of her.

"Great," Michael said, "that's enough time do take a road trip"

"Oh yeah? Where too?" Paul asked curiously.

Michael leaned over and squeezed Sara's hand. The happiness evident in him as well, "Chicago," he answered simply, "to bring our boy home"


	35. Chapter 35

_**I haven't written the end yet, so you will still have a few more chapters just yet! Thank you all again for your kind words! Can you say roadtrip?**_

They were packed and on the road the next day. Lincoln said he still had his place in Chicago and wanted to spend time with LJ so would travel with them there and stay for a while. Sara was so excited about finally bringing Mike home. To start their life as a happy family, the way she had always dreamed about.

Michael had asked to drive and as it was a bright day, the windows were down, because he had insisted. She knew why after some time into their journey, Michael with sunglasses on and an arm rested where the window would be, she saw a content smile on his face. Travelling on the open road without a care. She turned her head away and composed herself, she knew they were happy tears, but didn't want to ruin Michael's moment. Something he had been waiting years for. She was so happy to see him like this. It was beautiful. He was happy. She had waited to see him so content for years.

"If i had hair it would be blowing all over the place!" Lincoln shouted from the back as Michael was hitting it on the freeway.

Sara had brought herself together and looked at Michael who was just chuckling at his brother. Sara then looked behind her, "As that your subtle way of asking Michael to close the windows?!" she giggled at Lincoln.

"Just a little longer!" Michael responded, basking in the sunlight hitting his face.

Sara gave a look to Lincoln and he understood. He needed this. Freedom. He needed to know what it felt like again. The irony being that Lincoln had more freedom since Fox River than Michael did. Lincoln settled back into the seat for the rest of the journey.

Sara was looking out her window when she felt Michael's hand rest on her leg and stay there. Causal. Normal. Something most couples would do. Their love had always been between them. Something no one else was really privy to. She loved that about them. But now being affectionate in public, that was something she could actually say she was looking forward too.

4 hours into the journey and the window's were finally closed. Lincoln was asleep in the back and Sara was looking at the map, deciding the best route to Chicago.

"I cant wait to see him" Michael said with excitement, as Sara looked to him from the map. Michael talking about their son always brought a warmth to her heart. He looked so happy at the thought of seeing Mike.

"I know it feels like a month, it's only been a week" Sara replied with a smile. Her beautiful boy. She was so excited.

"Did he sound happy on the phone?" Michael asked her.

For a moment Sara paused, not sure how to tell him and she bit her lip, "I spoke to LJ... _ **he**_ know's were coming...but Mike doesn't"

Michael smirked, "So were surprising him?" it was excitement and Sara loved it. It was like a complete weight had been lifted off Michael's shoulders. He was like a completely different man when he didn't have any heavy burden on them. Which if she thought about it, she never knew Michael without a heavy burden. It was a completely different Michael.

"We are...i actually don't think I've ever surprised him," she recalled, trying to think of a birthday or celebration when she had. But nothing came to mind. She now got excited at the prospect like Michael. She looked to him as he nodded his head a little, with a small smile, "What are you smiling about?"

Michael sighed, "Is it bad that i am happy he's never been surprised before? That its something we get to do _**together**_?"

Sara took it in, "I don't think it is. You've missed out on so much. To have this. It will be special" she agreed. His birthday was actually coming up and Michael would finally get to celebrate with him. Suddenly thoughts came to mind about a big party for him, not only to celebrate Mike's birthday, but Michael's return and freedom. Sara was taken away from those thoughts when a sudden grunt came from the back, "ah sleeping beauty" she mused at Lincoln and Michael chuckled next to her.

"We there yet?" he grumbled, leaning forward and placing his arms around the seats at the front. He looked at the time on the dashboard, "are you serious? Only 4 hours in?"

"Yeah sorry Linc," Michael joined in with the sigh, "when you don't have feds on your back you tend to not move as fast in an automobile" Michael spoke in a low tone trying to sound serious, but all Sara did was laugh.

"Michael I've literally just woken up. Your jokes aren't funny right now. Actually your jokes aren't funny period" Lincoln came back.

"I am mortally offended that you don't find me funny Linc," Michael stated, pending to be pained. He looked to Sara and shrugged, "Sara you wanna cancel my gig at the local comedy place?"

Sara let out an even bigger laugh, she didn't know Michael like this. It was the odd joke here and there. But before there was always something looming over them and the laughter faded. Now, his freedom brought along something new in their lives. Laughter.

Lincoln couldn't help but let out a chuckle too and he dived in his bag, "Damn it, i didn't bring any food. Can we stop at a gas station soon?"

"Yeah Michael i'm feeling hungry too" Sara agreed. Noting her stomach growling at her.

"We can do better than that, lets stop at a motel and catch dinner" he told them, "breaks up the journey and we refuel"

"Sounds like a plan" Lincoln agreed and moved back into his seat.

"I'll text LJ and tell him we will be there tomorrow, late morning" Sara responded going into her bag and grabbing her phone. Not long now and they would all be together. And she couldn't wait.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Hands up who wants some fluff?!**_

It was early the next morning and Sara's head rested on Michael's chest in the motel they had stopped off at. It was surprisingly nice and romantic to have her time with Michael like this. It was like they had gone away for the weekend together. Something she hoped they could do in the future.

"I still can't get over how surreal this all feels," he whispered and she raised her head to look up at him, "no confines or rules" he squeezed her closer to him.

"I know," she replied quietly, "get used to it" she nudged him. He was going to have to. This was their life now

He chuckled underneath her, "I was thinking. If i can get access to the funds i had before Fox River...you me and Mike go away together. First family vacation"

She smiled, "I would love that. But i have enough. You don't need to do that" after what her Father had left her, they were very comfortable.

"Call me a traditionalist," Michael responded, "i want to be able to take my wife and son away" he had always been a soft talker. Smooth with his approach to her. She sometimes forgot what he did for a living before Fox River. The circles he ran in. The friends he probably had. To imagine that Michael was hard for her. But she sensed she would see more and more of that as time went on. Although there was everything he had been through. A lot of that part of him may be gone.

"That would be wonderful" she whispered, laying a kiss on his chest.

"Somewhere sunny and hot" he replied, as it was like she heard his brain ticking over ideas, "like Hawaii or something"

She was going to mention South America, but after their experiences there. It reminded her of a time without Michael. Going back there could have been lethargic and helped them. But maybe that was for another time. Going to somewhere completely new for their first family vacation was the right idea.

"My grandmother was born in Hawaii" she told him.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

"Yeah, no one else was in my family, but her Father was based there in the military" she remembered stories her Grandmother told her about time there, "i never went, but always wanted to go"

"Sounds like the perfect place for us then," he whispered and kissed her hair, "hey what time is it?" he asked and she rolled over, checking her phone.

"8.30" she replied, they had slept in longer than she thought, "i can't imagine we will be able to get Lincoln up until about 10" she chuckled.

"Well i want to see my son. He's getting up in the next 30 minutes" Michael told her and started to get up, putting his jeans and shirt on.

"Your going to wake him?" Sara questioned, unsure that was a good idea. Interrupting Lincoln and his sleep was dangerous, but Michael would have known this.

Michael turned back to her after doing up the last button, "He'll get over it" and leaned down on mattress and took her lips with his.

She moaned against his lips, wanting him to come back to bed, but he had quickly slipped away and out the door to head to Lincoln's room. She opened her eyes to an empty room, something she had been used to for the first 3 years of Mike's life. It was crazy the way Michael had come back into her lives. She thought of the way she had described him once to their son. Like a storm. Little did she know that it was true, storms come back, and he did. Out of that clear blue sky, Michael came back into their lives. Now she couldn't wait to start the rest of their lives together.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Thank you all for your kind words! Got a few more chapters left...i go away on holiday (vacation) to the beautiful Greek island of...wait for it...Crete! lol if you remember that's where Michael and Sara had their reunion. I visited last year and going again this year as my Uncle and Aunt live out there and the whole family is going to celebrate their 50th Wedding Anniversary. Beach party and everything. We are going from Tuesday 21st to Monday 26th. But the good news is that i plan on having this story finished before i leave. So no cliffhangers or anything! I will have a think during my time away about what i want to do next. I potentially could do missing scenes from season 5...or i could continue this story. I might have a vote. :-) Let me all know what you think!**_

Another 5 hours later, they had pulled up to LJ's apartment. Coming into the city had been surreal. Going past all the places she remembered so well. All three of them remembered why they loved their hometown so much. It was a part of them and Sara was so glad that Mike had got to see it over the past week. But now all she wanted to do was hug her boy.

She had messaged LJ a few hours before they arrived, making sure they would be in when they got there.

Michel parked up and they all got out of the car looking up at the building. Sara was in awe, "Its beautiful" she remarked, looking up at the old building that had been modernised.

"Yeah my kid's doing good" Lincoln beamed and headed up the steps to the buzzer with Michael and Sara closely behind.

He pressed the buzzer for LJ's apartment and after a few moments a familiar voice came through, "Yeah hello?"

"Hey kid its us" Lincoln spoke back.

"Great, come on up" LJ replied and the main door clicked open.

A short journey in the elevator and they were at his floor, instantly before they even got to the door, it opened to LJ smiling at them. Straight away Lincoln gave his son a tight hug, closely followed by Michael and herself. LJ put a finger to his lips as a signal to keep quiet and they slowly walked into the apartment. It was impressive. Rooms to the left and on the right was a large open plan kitchen living area and right there, back to them, sat on the sofa was Mike. Completely unaware that anyone else was even there.

LJ gave them a wink and still signalled them to be quiet, "Hey Mike, what do you fancy for dinner tonight?"

From the sofa Mike shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know..." he sounded sad and Sara was worried, "...as long as i'm here for 7" it hit her heart. The time they had always called him since he had been away. Last night she had spoken to him and told him they would see him soon. Giving him no indication they were already half way there to them.

"Ah don't be like that buddy," LJ placed a hand on Sara's arm to let her know he was ok, "you just might see them sooner than you think"

"Mom would have told me. She promised-" he turned his head to talk to LJ directly and he saw them. A sudden smile appeared upon his face. Elation, "Mom! Dad!" he jumped up straight away and around the sofas.

Sara couldn't help herself, she instantly moved towards him as he ran at her. Even though he was 7, nearly 8 she picked him up in hug and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Aw baby I've missed you so much" she whispered kissing his face all over.

He giggled and slowly released from her and looked to his Dad who stood behind her. Without a second thought he ran at him and wrapped his arms around Michael's waist. Sara turned and saw the emotion on his face as he got lower and hugged his son tightly, holding the back of his head in the embrace, "It's so good to see you Mike" he whispered with his eyes closed.

Mike slowly pulled away and beamed, "Your here to visit?!" he got excited.

Michael smiled, looking over his shoulder at Sara who also smile, excited to give him the good news, "Actually buddy," he had his hands placed on his arms, "we're here to bring you home with us"

His mouth dropped open and his head turned to Sara to check if it was true, "Mom?!"

She couldn't help but smile ear to ear, "Yes baby. We're going back home, together" she agreed and got closer to him, leaning down and kissing his hair, "it's not been the same without you. Everything is ok now. Daddy fixed everything," she whispered looking at Michael, "just as he promised" she felt emotion come over her. Not just from reuniting with her son. But Michael doing just as he said he would to Mike. Have them be a family once and for all.

Mike looked up at her, "I knew it" he told her with confidence. Then he looked at Michael, "i knew you would do it" he then launched himself at Michael again and didn't let go. He slowly stood, Mike's legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around Michael's neck.

"You guys can stay for one night if you want? Seems silly to not spend time with you guys" LJ told them, "i can get the blow up mattress"

"That mean i have to share with you?" Lincoln asked teasingly and came over and gently stroked Mike's head that was rested on his Dad's shoulder, "hey Mikey"

"Hi Uncle Linc" he whispered, still not letting go of Michael. Something that completely pulled at Sara's heart strings.

"We don't want to be a bother, we can always get a hotel room" Sara responded placing her bag on the counter.

LJ waved it off, "Don't be silly Aunt Sara, your family. I want you guys to stay. Plus," he walked closer and ruffled Mike's hair, "get to spend one last night with my favourite cousin"

"I'm your only cousin" Mike responded from Michael's shoulder, to which they all chuckled.

"You alright buddy?" Michael whispered placing a hand on the back of Mike's head as he nodded in response to him. Michael wasn't used to it. But it was what Mike got like if Sara had gone away at all during his life. He wouldn't let go of her for ages when she returned. Now Michael was the one he clung too and she couldn't be happier. He got the Dad he never had, and he wasn't going to let him go now.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Thank you all! I can't wait for my holiday, only one more day at work and i'm finished, we leave later on Tuesday so the whole ending will be up by then. Now we go into a little bit of the past...by the way this was just my idea from what we saw of Michael and Sara and a little bit of their past we knew about.**_

They had all had a wonderful meal together as Mike spoke all about his time with his cousin. Sara was so glad that he had enjoyed his time. It was now later and Mike was asleep in LJ's spare room as they sat around LJ's round table looking out over Chicago. The beautiful skyline stood out as the lights from all the buildings lit up the night.

"LJ, I've got to say, this place is stunning" Sara remarked, looking out over the city she grew up in.

"I'm really proud of you kid" Lincoln told his son, slapping him on the back, "finally a Burrows man whose made something of himself"

LJ shook his head, "Don't be stupid Dad. People make something of their lives in different ways," he then looked to Michael, "you brought Uncle Mike back. I'd say that's something to be proud of"

"Here, here" Sara raised her glass of water as the others had beer. She felt comfortable and safe.

"I couldn't have done it without you Linc," Michael agreed as they clinked bottles together, "like everything in my life. I got to where i was," he looked around LJ's apartment, "had a place like this, all because of you"

"Once upon a time" Lincoln noted, remembering the time before Fox River. A time Sara wasn't privy too.

"Was your apartment like LJs? " Sara asked, looking around the old building with modern interiors. Her small apartment that she had while she worked at Fox River was nothing compared to this. Her small salary for working at a Prison showed.

Lincoln and LJ chuckled, "Try penthouse Aunt Sara"

Sara made and 'O' shape with her mouth and nodded, "Right," she chuckled, and turned to Michael who had stayed quiet, "care to tell me more about your bachelor pad?"

Michael chucked, "Hardly. I didn't exactly have time for girls when i was designing tattoos to go onto my body and planning an escape from a correctional facility to break my brother out" before it would have sounded serious. But he said it so casually. It was the past and it would stay that way.

"Ok," she hesitated before she asked the next questioned, "and how many girls were there before...me?" she asked with curiosity.

Lincoln and LJ looked at each other and then started laughing. Lincoln shifted in his seat, "Well this is a conversation i feel is private. Son?" he motioned towards the open plan kitchen.

"Oh no i wanna stay" LJ told his Dad with a cheeky smile.

Michael shrugged, "Come on Linc, you know my past," he stated and then looked to Sara, ready to begin, "i didnt exactly have any girlfriends before you-"

Sara snorted, "I find that hard to believe! With a face like yours?"

"Shocking right?" Lincoln returned and stood up, rubbing Michael's shoulders, "your boy was an introvert, shy kid, even with these good looks" he grabbed his face and squeezed it. Michael quickly fought him off and pushed him away with a smile. Lincoln laughed and headed towards the fridge for probably another beer.

"I saw girls, sure. But only in College. I became more confident then, but i still didn't have time for anyone when i started to properly get into my studies. So no girlfriends" he told her with a smile.

Sara sighed, she was surprised but thankful at the same time, "How many would you say?" she was pushing further. It was the conversation every couple had at some point, and now she wanted to know.

Michael gave her a side smile, "Ok if i tell you mine, you tell me yours?"

"Ok kid, out. Lets go onto the balcony" Lincoln motioned for LJ to get up as she sauntered back over and tapped his son on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked fully engaged in their conversation to not look at his Father, "Dad its just getting good"

"Up" Lincoln demanded and pulled his son up from his seat with one arm, much to Michael and Sara's amusement.

"Hey!" LJ exclaimed being pulled back, "Dad i'm 25!"

"You wanna hear how many people you Uncle and Aunt slept with before each other? We need to have a talk" Lincoln managed to push his son out the balcony door and shut it behind him. Motioning for his son to sit down.

Sara giggled at them. They were quite the double act when they were together. She looked back to Michael who was staring at her.

"Whose going first?" Michael asked curiously.

"Well Mr Scofield i think you'll find i asked you first" she replied pursing her lips together.

Michael slowly nodded and looked down at the table, "Alright," he was still confident and smooth. She waited for it as he paused and sighed, "its 4"

Sara's stomach flipped and realised her mouth had fallen open, but quickly closed it before Michael had looked up again to see her reaction. Smart. Funny. Incredibly attractive, "I err,...how?" was all she managed to muster out.

Michael finally looked to her and chuckled, "I told you. Studies. Girls would approach me sure. But i wasn't just looking for sex. They had to be someone i could talk to as well. It was hard to find" he shrugged, "i know its a low number, trust me Linc's told me enough times"

"No its...i'm just shocked really. Your like the perfect guy-"

"-to _**you**_ " he replied quickly. And it was true, everyone had a type. She just never thought Michael wouldn't be anyone's type, "i had baggage as well Sara. Emotional. Parents left. In and out of foster homes as a kid. I had low latent inhibition. I over thought everything. That's too much for some people. I pushed people away without even really knowing it. My mind never stopped working," he shrugged his shoulders, "...lets just say the girls didn't usually stick around for very long"

Sara understood it completely, "Kind of don't want to tell you my number now" she smiled through nervousness.

"You don't have to" he replied to her, placing a hand over hers reassuringly.

"No its only right i do. You told me yours," she cleared her throat, "but you have to remember, while you pushed people away. I did the opposite," she was nervous about telling him, "i used sex as a coping mechanism"

"Its alright Sara. I wont judge you" he told her with conviction.

Sara placed her hand over his, "That's just it. It was easy to find a man that was handsome and smart and someone my Father approved of. Hell before Fox River he would have welcomed you with open arms," she told him, "but you, with all my baggage, you never judged me once. Not for my addiction. My actions. To accept all of that with such grace Michael-"

"-you did the same for me" he told her as well. It was true. They both accepted each other completely as they were. No judgements from either of them. Acceptance and love. They fully gave themselves to each other.

Sara nodded and took a deep breath, "Its er...," she paused, shaking her head, thinking it had been a while since she had really thought about it, "its 15" she let out in a heavy sigh and didn't look at him when she said it. Before he could say anything she spoke again, "but that was teenage years. Early 20s. When i went to AA it was my whole focus. When i joined Fox River, i hadn't been with anyone in a year..." her eyes drifted back to Michael.

He gave her a soft smile and still kept hold of her hand, "Its alright Sara" he told her.

She shook her head, "Its not. I'm ashamed of how i acted when i was younger. Rebelling against my rich Father, just because i could" she was embarrassed about it.

"We all have a past Sara," he whispered, "you think i'm not ashamed of the things i've done? The past is the past. If you hadn't have joined AA and got back on track with your Medical career, we never would have met"

Sara finally gave a smile, "I guess that's true"

"Nobodies perfect Sara. But in our eyes, to each other, we are. Before i met you i didn't ever think about settling down. I was so focus on getting Lincoln out. Even in the yard i used to watch you walk from your car into the building. I couldn't not look at you. Your hair," he leaned forward and brushed her hair away from her face, "was the most beautiful colour id ever seen. It caught my eye whenever i saw you"

Sara looked down, never being able to take a compliment. Even from her own husband she felt her cheeks flush, "Thank you Michael" she whispered, leaning in and kissing him intensely.

"Alrighttttt!" the door to he balcony had opened and Lincoln and LJ stepped back in, making Michael and Sara pull apart quickly, "I see that conversation didn't lead to an argument so we are free to come in again"

"Yeah its getting cold out there" LJ agreed, "another beer Uncle Mike?"

"Yes please LJ. And now i wanna hear all about Law school" he told his nephew as he passed him.

"Yeah of course" he smiled and headed to the kitchen as Lincoln sat across from Michael.

"Yeah i wanna hear how much everyone in my family is smarter than me" Lincoln stated with a smirk.

"Remember what my son told you?" Michael asked his brother, "intelligence comes in different forms Linc"

"Yeah see. Smart kid" Lincoln returned.

For many moments Sara just sat and listened to the men in her family. Imagining one day a grown up Mike would join them. She was happy. She was really happy.


	39. Chapter 39

_**So you will get two chapters tonight. So another one a little later...then tomorrow you will get the final one! *tear* i've noted some of your requests and will have a think on holiday! Of course there is nothing stopping me carrying on this story and also doing little one shots of scenes i think were missed in the last episode of season 5...we shall see. Thank you all for your support!**_

Soon the conversation had turned to Jacob. Michael filled LJ in on everything that had happened. Their shocked nephew shook his head in disgust.

"I cant believe it...i met Jacob. He was-"

"Sweet? Nice? Caring? Yeah LJ he fooled us all" Sara interjected, feeling the anger rise again. No matter how happy her and Michael would be. He would always be a regret, something hanging over her.

"Sara" Michael whispered taking her hand.

She gave him a soft smile to let him know she was alright, just letting out the resentment she still felt towards him, "He never let it slip. Not once"

LJ shook his head again and Lincoln grimaced, "He's a psychopath" he stated adamantly taking a swig of beer, "wish i'd warned him off more-"

Sara's eyes darted to Lincoln's, "More?" she questioned, this was the first she heard of it.

Lincoln gave a quick look to Michael who also looked confused. He sighed, "When i caught him in the house that first time...the day after, he tried to shake my hand when you were making breakfast," he looked her in the eye, "i didn't take it. Told him he wasn't good enough for my sister and he was to take a hike," he snorted, "little did i know what he was doing to Michael at that point. But he told me he knew he could never replace my brother. But that you deserved some kind of happiness...so i caved. I knew you needed it...but if i knew who he _**really**_ was..."

Sara shook her head, "How many times Lincoln? You didn't know. You never would have," she glanced at Michael, "i was his "wife," and i never suspected anything. He tricked us all. Kept Michael away from us all those years. You cant keep beating yourself up about it Lincoln," she caught his attention, "because i know you. Your angry with yourself. But don't be. Trust me...he was an incredible actor"

"That son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to you both right? Uncle Mike?" LJ asked, he was also upset at what had occurred.

Michael nodded, "When we get back to Ithaca...i'm taking a job with the CIA"

A sudden smile appeared on LJ's face, "That's amazing Uncle Mike. In joining them, you are able to help taken him down?" he asked hopefully.

Michael nodded, "That's the plan," he agreed and moved further forward in his seat, "listen LJ i need to tell you something, that i know you wont like"

LJ frowned, "Ok?"

Michael sighed heavily, "I got the job because of Paul Kellerman"

LJ's back was up and he leaned back into the chair, pushing his lips together tightly, "You trust that bastard?"

Lincoln placed a hand on his son's arm, "LJ nothing will ever take away what he did. He took away your Mom," he moved his hand up to the back of his neck and grabbed at it, "he chased us all. Tortured your Aunt," Sara closed her eyes just at the thought of that bath tub, "but i forgave Alexander Mahone for killing your Grandpa," his eyes drifted over to Michael who looked down sadly, "i'm not saying you have to forgive Paul. I would never ask that. But he was part of something huge that he realised in the end was not right...he got your Uncle his freedom this time round and is getting him a job...until he does otherwise...we are somewhat trusting him right now"

LJ sighed, "I understand...its just hard you know"

"Sweetie no one is asking you to talk to him or anything. Really, only your Uncle will" Sara told him assuredly.

Michael nodded, "It's true. It's just professional. I wont see him outside of work. Besides, i don't know how much i will have to deal with him once Poseidon is in jail" he concluded.

Sara felt her eyes getting tired and looked at the time, "Oh my god its 2:34, we better get to bed" she stated to them.

Lincoln finished his beer, "Night you two" he got up as Sara did and came and kissed her on the cheek and slapped his brother on the back.

LJ also stood up and walked to her, "Im so sorry how everything played out Aunt Sara...but you have Uncle Mike back now. You can have the family you always wanted"

Sara brought him into a tight hug, "I already have the family i always wanted. You and your Dad helped me through a lot. Trust me" she told him and kissed his cheek.

He pulled away with a smile before going to Michael enveloping him into a tight hug too, "Its incredible your back. I never thought we'd see you again"

"What did i always tell you when you were little?" Michael pulled away and looked into his nephews eyes.

LJ smiled, remembering, "To always have faith"

Sara instantly smile and placed a hand over her heart. It always came back to it. Having faith. It was what kept Michael going for so many years. The belief we would make it back to them. Never losing it. It was to be admired.

"Exactly. Goodnight LJ" Michael whispered as LJ walked away into his bedroom where Lincoln was also spending the night.

Sara gathered together her overnight back and started to head towards the bathroom to change.

"Sara?"

She turned round at the sound of her name being said by her husband, "Yeah?"

"You mind if we take a trip tomorrow with Mike? I really think there's somewhere he should see before we leave" he asked her.

"Of course" she smiled back at him, making him smile, "where is it?"

Michael smirked. It was the knowing one he gave when he was planning something. A face she had always seen, "I want it to be a surprise for both of you" he told her.

She chuckled and headed to the bathroom. Michael never failed to keep her on her toes. She saw their anniversary coming round and him keeping it from her, whatever his plan was. A surprise she was completely unaware of. Because that was Michael and that's how he operated. And she loved it.


	40. Chapter 40

_**I completely forgot to post again last night! So it will be two today...the last ones! Will post again in a few hours before i leave for the airport.**_

It was the next morning and Lincoln had said he was going to spend some time with LJ before deciding where he was going to end up living. Sara was glad Lincoln was getting some time with his son. It was exactly what he needed right now.

"You know where he's taking you guys?" LJ asked he hugged Sara goodbye.

"Your kidding right? This is your Uncle," she responded with a chuckle and pulled away, grabbing his face in her hands, and a seriousness came over her, "you are doing so well. I'm so proud of you. Keep at it. Your going to achieve great things. I just know it" she told him assuredly.

"Thanks Aunt Sara" he whispered as she moved her hands away and he kissed her on the cheek. From the moment they met under extreme circumstances, trapped in that shack together. She never forgot how much LJ comforted her and told her everything would be ok. It was only when they took her into another shack she felt she had let him down by not being with him. To give him comfort as well. When she escaped from the room she went to the shack next to it. Not caring if the guards were in there too. She just needed to make sure LJ was alright. But no one was there. So she had no choice but to run to the nearest town and contact Bruce for help. After that she would have been able to track them down. In the end it was Michael who tracked her down.

"You take care. And call every week" she told him as an order and he chuckled.

Michael and Lincoln were hugging, and Sara had no idea what they were saying together. But they needed their time alone. She was sure Lincoln would end up near them no matter what. But they didn't know when he would return for now.

They pulled away and patted each other. Michael nodded for LJ to come over to him and he went to his Uncle. Slowly Lincoln walked to Sara, "I don't need to say look after him do i?" he motioned behind him at his brother who was in deep conversation with his son.

Sara smiled, "You should know by now that you don't even have to ask" her arms came round him and he squeezed tightly.

"Your the best thing to ever happen to my brother and this family," he told her honestly and tears began to spring to her eyes, "we wouldn't be where we are today if it wasn't for you Sara" she sniffed and he squeezed her again, sensing she needed comfort.

"Thank you Lincoln. You've all given me the family i craved," she returned in a whisper. They pulled away and he wiped a tear from her cheek, she gave a giggle, "you may look and sound like a brut Lincoln Burrows, but you really do have a heart of gold"

"Just don't tell anyone else alright?" he said quietly giving her wink, right then Mike came out of the bedroom he had been staying in with all his things, "you got everything Mikey?"

Mike nodded at his Uncle, "I think so. I used up all my toothpaste though Mom" he told her.

And back to normal it was, "We can stop and get some on the way home baby"

Mike nodded and Lincoln got lower and opened his arms, "Alright kid. Bring it in," Mike dropped his things and ran at his Uncle. Lincoln stood up with him and looked straight at him, "so i'm gonna say here with LJ for a little longer, but i will be back to see you soon ok?"

Mike nodded, "Just don't make it so long next time?" it was a sweet kid saying it. But Sara saw Lincoln's reaction and he knew what staying away so long did to him.

"Not this time," he agreed, "trust me. I will be around so much you will want me to go away"

Mike shook his head with a smile, "That wouldn't be possible"

Lincoln chuckled and put Mike back down as Michael and LJ came over to them.

LJ grabbed Mike for a hug, "Ok buddy, I've made a plan with your Dad to come and visit in the Summer," he told him, much to his excitement, "and if it's ok with your Mom...i will stay with you guys" his eyes travelled up to Sara.

Of course it is. That would be amazing" she smiled back. Happy at the prospect of Mike and LJ spending more time together and Michael finally getting to know LJ properly as an adult.

"You ready sweetheart?" Michael asked with a smile. Soft and gentle. They were off together, the 3 of them as a family.

"Yeah lets go" she nodded, and Lincoln and LJ came down to the car with them and packed the car. They stood on the stairs to the building and waved them off. Sara felt tears spring to her eyes again as Michael pulled away.

"Mom why are you crying?" Mike asked innocently from the back.

She wiped the tears and gave a quick glance to Michael who moved a hand over and squeezed her leg.

She cleared her throat, "I'm just a little sad to say goodbye baby"

There was silence for a moment until Mike spoke again, "But we're going to see them again. It isn't goodbye. You said goodbye to Dad once...and you saw him again" memories of leaving Michael in that prison as he sacrificed himself for her and their baby would always haunt her. Even when he was sat right next to her. She had told Mike of how his Father had surrendered himself for the sake of their lives. She made sure he knew how amazing his Dad was and is.

Michael gave a smile and squeezed her leg again and Sara shook her head again in amazement at her son's wisdom, "Your right," she whispered and looked behind her, to Mike in the back, "we will see them again very soon"

As Michael drove Sara pointed out to Mike where his grandfather's offices were as the Governor of Illinois. Michael showed him where he and Linc went to school and as he drove further and further out of the centre of Chicago, Sara knew exactly where he was taking them.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Well this is it. I'm sad to be ending this story...but there is a very good chance i will do a time jump a little and go from there with a new chapter of this story. Would just wanna know if you would read that? I hope you would as you've all been pretty vocal. But it has gone a bit quiet since PB finished. Let me know!**_

 _ **I can't thank you all enough for your support in this story, i started it back in March before PB started and went with it. I am lucky that so many choose to read it and review! I feel very special that it's so highly reviewed! I appreciate it so much!**_

 _ **So until the next story...see you soon 3**_

Sara saw the familiar streets that used to be part of her usual every day life. Her stomach was in knots as they pulled up along Fitz Street and Sara shook her head and looked to Michael.

"I can't believe you brought us here" she whispered. She looked out the window at the building. Still exactly the same as it was 8 years ago.

Michael smirked at her, "Couldn't visit Chicago and not come here" he shrugged and opened the door, stepping out and leaning against the car.

"Where are we Mom?" Mike had unbuckled his seat belt and came closer to her in the front. He was also looking at the building his Fathers gaze never left.

Sara took a deep breath, and grabbed her son's hand, "I never told you how me and your Dad met did i?" he nodded his head "well...this is it. This is the place"

Her gaze travelling from her son to Fox River State Penitentiary Joliet, Illinois. The exact place her and Michael met 8 years ago.

It took Mike a moment, "You met in a Prison?" he questioned her. That was something she always left out of the story. She didn't want Mike's judgement clouded of his Father. Because her's never was when she was with him. She never thought he belonged there, from day one. From there first meeting to the last in there. He had set her world alight. Little did she know what impact he would have on her life. Her eyes travelled to her son, and right there was one of the impacts.

"Come on, we will explain it to you together" she told him, motioning for him to get out of the car.

Both exited and Sara came closed to Michael, sliding her arm around his waist as his arm also travelled round hers as they leaned against the car. Mike ran over to get a closer look at the prison, his fingers interlocking on the fence. A sudden flackback of Michael doing the same when he saw her, clung to her memory.

"We need to be honest with our son" she whispered to Michael.

His intense eyes left the prison and came to hers, softening. He nodded, "You never told him?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No. I knew i would one day. But he was too young. But now..." her eyes travelled to her son, "...now he knows who you are. Knows more about so many things in life. It's the right time to tell him your story...our story"

Michael sighed and pursed his lips together, "How do you think we should do this?" he asked her honestly.

In that moment Mike turned his head and smiled at them and Sara felt an emotion come over her. They were back where there journey had started. From their union came a beautiful boy. They had been through so much in the years leading up to right now. She let out a deep breath, "We do it honestly"

Michael nodded, kissing the top of her head, "I can't believe we made it," he whispered into her hair, "we did it together"

Sara wrapped her other arm around Michael and clung onto him, "I can...," she replied looking at their son, "...i had _**faith**_ "

She heard Michael smirk and place his head on top of hers, "From a girl who had no hope, optimism or faith when i knew her from this place" he motioned to Fox River.

She smiled too, "Yeah well, someone i met had such an effect on my life that i changed the way i looked at things" she would never forget that day, and they were about to explain it all to their son.

Michael gave her a soft squeeze with the hand placed on her waist. Mike then turned round and came back over to them, "It looks cool! What's it like inside?" he asked.

Michael placed his hand on his son's head and ruffled his hair, "Not great. No prison is Mike," he obviously wanted to make sure he knew it was not a place he ever wanted to be "...but the infirmary wasn't bad"

Sara smiled and pulled away from Michael, whose eyes fell on her with a smirk from his lips.

"What's an infirmary?" Mike questioned, never hearing that word before.

Michael looked to Sara and let her take the lead, "It's the Doctors area in the Prison...and i worked there"

"You did?" he asked and being the smart boy he was, looked between his Mom and Dad, finally getting the connection. She felt Michael tense up next to her, obviously worrying about how Mike might take it. He looked up to this Dad, "so you met Mom...because...because you were a prisoner?" he asked him, quiet and unsure.

Michael nodded and slowly got down to his son's level, "Yes Mike. I was a prisoner here. I didn't hurt anybody to get here. I promise you. But i needed to be here for a reason. A reason that i will explain when your a bit older," he looked up to Sara and she nodded for him to carry on, "but what you can know, is how me and your Mother met each other"

Mike nodded slowly, "It's complicated isn't it?" he asked them, instantly gauging the situation.

Michael let out a chuckle, "You could say that" he agreed, "do you want to hear about us?"

Mike nodded quickly, "I've always wanted to know"

Michael smiled and stood up, putting out his hand for his son who took it straight away. Sara then came beside him and took his other hand, and they walked closer to the fence that Mike just stood at. Both of them looked up at the building, buzzing with inmates and officers.

"What did you first say to each other?" Mike asked between them.

Sara smiled and looked to Michael who was also smiling at her, "Er i think i said something about your Dad's tattoos" she chuckled.

Mike then looked at the hand that held his and inspected his Fathers hand, "These?" he questioned.

Michael shook his head, "No actually. My hand tattoo's are new. I had a whole body tattoo once"

"Woah really?!" Mike was shocked and excited, "that's so cool!"

Sara giggled, recalling the moment she stuck the needle in Michael's arm. All of a sudden she was back there and she remembered exactly what she said and without thinking she said it straight out loud, "Tattoo looks fresh"

His eyes instantly fell to hers, intense, just the same as the day she met him. With all seriousness Michael opened his mouth, "I'm Michael by the way"

Tears started springing to her eyes and a hand came to her mouth and she nodded, "Scofield i read your report" she nodded.

And without a second beat and in exactly the same way he had asked her all those years ago he returned, "And you are?"

She sniffed, reliving this moment like it was yesterday. Her emotions came right to the surface. He once told her she could get this all back. And she did, she got it back. Doing what she loved. She had come full circle and was actually able to say this again with conviction, "Dr Tancredi will do"

He gave her a soft smile, a knowing one. They had come so far from that first meeting. She was proud of them both for surviving.

"Your Dr Scofield now" Mike nudged at her, reminding her of it.

She nodded, "I am baby. But those were the first words we said to each other. They were it"

Mike nodded and understood, "So what happened next?" he asked curiously.

Michael looked to Sara and she smiled at him. He leaned down and picked up his son and grabbing Sara's hand, "We go to the best place in town for lunch and we can tell you the rest...i also may owe your Mom a date" Sara's stomach flipped and it was another thing he remembered. Michael put Mike in the car and closed the door, turning to her, "ready for that fillet migon i've owed you for 8 years?" he asked her with a smile.

She leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. She placed her forehead against his and closed her eyes, "I'm happy right now" she whispered.

"Me too" he quietly said back. Taking them back to that moment they had on the beach before their wedding. All before it was taken away. But this time i wasn't going to be taken away, there was no threat. Their were going to raise their baby together and they still were. She would always remember their past together. Because it was what made them. As individuals and as a couple.

"I love you" she told him with force, she would say it everyday. She knew he knew. But she never wanted it unsaid again. She opened her eyes and looked into his stunning blue ones.

He smiled, grabbed her face and tears sprung to his eyes, "God i love you too" and he leaned in, kissing her passionately like he never wanted to let her go.

They pulled away, and this time, they wouldn't be parted.

"Happy tears?" she asked with a smile through her own.

He nodded, "Happy tears" he agreed. Wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"We did it Michael" she told him with a strong smile. There was no reason to be sad now.

"Together" he responded and gave her another kiss, this time it was a soft peck, "come on, lets go"

They both got into the car and Michael turned on the ignition. Sara looked at the road names in front of Fitz Street. Remembering what Michael had told her about the escape and the road they were sat on was the way no officers came and was their route of escape. Unlike English and Percy which had numbers of officers surrounding it. She smiled, still shocked at the thoughts Michael had that went into his plan. So detailed. All from the blueprints of his tattoo.

"You alright baby?" Sara asked looking back behind her at Mike. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Yeah," he nodded in response to her and still was thinking. A thought he let out. And one Sara hoped she would never hear from her son. But as soon as he said it, all Michael and Sara could do was look at each other and laugh, "when i'm older...can i get a tattoo?"


End file.
